Cross
by Amaratta
Summary: Finally Complete! Raven has a date. Robin is more than a little frustrated. The rest of the Titans are caught in the middle. And what is Red X doing back in town?
1. Chapter 1

**Cross  
by Amaratta**

Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters that you readily recognized. The show belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network (I think.) 'nough said.  
Notes: I'm not really sure about the title of this story, its rate or the pairing, so I'd like to note here that I'm open to all suggestions, as usual, and I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Unknown Location_

A skull-masked man was standing tall in a black suit, before him sat three men whose faces were hidden behind the shadow of the dimly lit room. He crossed his arms around his chest as he waited for one of the men to finally speak.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Red X," said the man in the middle. "I suppose you have acquired all the merchandises."

"Well, there are two problems," the black-clad man replied.

"I thought you said there was nothing you wanted that you couldn't have."

"Yes," Red X replied cockily. "And I would have obtained it if the information you gave me had been accurate."

"What do you mean?" asked the man.

"It means the last two items you want were moved," said the skull-masked man. "Unless you can tell me where they were transferred to, I'll need more time."

"No, we had a deal," the man said in all finality. "You have exactly eighty-four days left to perform your task."

"The deal is you gave me all the places where your items are located and I deliver it to you."

"You're not in a place to negotiate now, are you, Mr. X?"

Calm down a little bit, Red X realized the man was right. He nodded solemnly before he remarked, "Then I want full payment on all merchandises I've obtained."

"Those things have no value for us separately, so unless all merchandises are delivered, there will be no payment. But just to show our good faith, we offer you ten more grand for the last two items, and the information that one of the items will be displayed in Jump City Museum for two weeks next month."

"Well, something is better than nothing," Red X commented. "Once again, nice doing business with you people. Ciao!"

With that, Red X used his teleporting device to flee from the darken room.

* * *

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

Robin was standing in front of an oven, waiting patiently for his roasted ham to cook, when he sensed he was no longer alone in the room. Knowing that the only person who could manage to sneak around in the tower was the resident empath, he didn't bother to turn around.

"So you're back. Have you had lunch yet?" was what he said.

"Yes, thanks for asking," she replied. "Where's everyone else?"

As he saw his ham was done, the Boy Wonder opened the oven to take the ham out before he replied, "We ran out of mustard, so Starfire went out to buy some. Beast Boy and Cyborg volunteered to go with her so they could order themselves some pizzas. Why do you ask?"

Raven used her telekinesis power to move a plate from the cupboard and place it right in front of her friend.

"Thanks," Robin mumbled.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I got them some Danish cheese, that's all."

For the first time since Raven entered the room, Robin turned around to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I've got you some latte too," she added.

With that, Raven levitated closer to Robin so she could hand him the cup of coffee in her hand. In response, Robin gave her a little frown and reached his hand out. However, instead of taking the coffee the sorceress had offered, he touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

Raven flinched and took a step away. "What the…?"

"You don't have a fever," he said, somewhat bemused.

"Of course not," Raven replied in annoyance. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Just wondering," Robin replied with a sheepish smile. He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I mean…Danish cheese? Latte? This isn't like you."

Glaring at the Boy Wonder, Raven countered, "I don't know being nice is a crime."

Knowing that she was more or less offended, Robin raised both of his hands up to show that he had surrendered.

"I'm sorry, Raven. It's just that the last time you were being this nice there was an apocalypse coming."

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me, Boy Blunder."

With yet another sheepish smile, Robin took a cautious step back.

"My bad," he stated. "I guess the right question should be where you disappeared to the whole morning and what put you in such a good mood."

A small smile appeared on Raven's normally expressionless face. Once again, she handed her leader a cup of coffee, but this time he knew better than not to take it.

"You know there was an ad about this new café downtown, _Coffea Maison_? I thought I'd just check it out to see if there were any good teas."

"And you were there all morning?"

Raven nodded. Although her face was back in its usual blank state, the light that flickered in her amethyst eyes indicated that she was somewhat happy, and somehow that make Robin begin to worry.

"Well," she began. "Do you remember the guy I rescued last week?"

Robin took a while to think then he recalled the event when they were having yet another battle with Cinderblock and the villain threw a car at one bystander. If the car should hit that guy, he would no doubt be in oblivion, yet Raven managed to stop the car before it hit the man.

"Yes," he stated. "I remember. What's with him?"

After he asked, Robin sipped his coffee, and he had to admit it was one of the best lattes he had ever tasted.

"His name is Nick Ambrose, and he owns the place," Raven pointed before she paused to see Robin's expression. "Anyway, we talked, but I don't think you're interested in what we're talking about. Before I left, he told me to bring something back for you guys."

Robin almost choked when Raven finished her line, yet he managed to swallow the drink down before he put the cup down on the dinning table.

"So you spent the whole morning with him?"

There was something in Robin's voice that Raven didn't like, so she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "He's fun to talk to. Is that a problem?"

"No," Robin said, shaking his head. "I'm glad you find a way to enjoy yourself, that's all."

The empath smiled before she stated, "I'd better go meditate. Bon appétit, Robin."

Robin watched as Raven made her way out of the common room and waited until she was gone before he turned his gaze back to the ham in the plate and the cup of half-drunk latte.

"Yeah, right… Bon appétit, Robin," he mocked then sighed before he put the ham into the fridge and ditched the coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans.  
A/N: I'd like to express my gratitude for those who sent me reviews, encouraging me to update. So here the update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And, of course, all kind of reviews are enthusiastically welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Titans Tower – Next Day_

The Titans Tower was in its usual late morning state: Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire watching TV on the couch; Raven reading one of her books nearby while their leader was absent from the room, claiming he had to review some criminal files.

Today was Cyborg's day to choose the program, so he was now flipping through channels to find the best thing to watch, ignoring Beast Boy's who was begging him to watch cartoons and Starfire who tried to convince him to watch weird documentaries.

Not knowing what he should watch, the half-human decided on the news channel.

"_…will align in the same line. Astronomers said the phenomenon only happened once every five thousand years…_"

Cyborg sighed softly, but before he could switch to another channel, the alarm went off, disrupting the peaceful moment of the day.

"Man…just when it's my day to choose what to watch," he complained.

The door of the common room slid opened before the masked hero dashed in and announced the obvious, "Trouble!"

Robin then keyed something in the computer so now the city map could be seen on the huge screen. It didn't take long for any of them to realize which part of the city was under attack.

"The museum's hit," said Robin. "Titans, go!"

No other words were needed when they all headed out of the room to the scene of the crime.

_

* * *

__Jump City Museum_

The T-Car was parked right in front of the museum. All the heroes scattered out of the car and went inside. As they spotted a shadow of a man, they followed the silhouette until they were all out at the back of the museum.

It was then that thief could be seen clearly.

"Red X," said all the Titans.

"It's nice to see you, too, kids," Red X replied. "But I've really gotta get going."

With that, the black-clad thief threw some projectiles at the local superheroes. The five heroes scattered away to dodge those projectiles. Robin then appeared behind Red X.

"You're getting sloppy, X," Robin remarked when he jumped in, trying to hit the man with his fighting staff.

Red X caught the hit with his own staff and countered, "I only thought it would be rude if I didn't let you know that I dropped by."

With that, the thief pushed the creator of his suit off and made a summersault backwards. He then threw something at the masked hero who didn't see it coming. The device hit him, and a few seconds later Robin was frozen in midair while he was leaping. It resulted him to fall to the ground with a nice thud.

"Drat!" Robin cried.

"Well, that will stop you for a while," Red X commented.

Seeing his leader was down, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and aimed it at the criminal. Beast Boy was standing right behind him, transforming in to a tiger.

"Stop right there, X," Cyborg shouted. "You're not getting away with anything."

"I highly doubt that."

Red X then threw a red mark at Cyborg who jumped away for he had already known what the thing could do. However, the mark landed right into the green tiger who didn't expect it, sending the said changeling flying back to attach to the nearest wall.

"Man, I hate it when this happens!" Beast Boy complained.

The thief didn't even bother to look at Beast Boy when he pushed a button on his belt to perform a disappearing act. He then reappeared at the back of the half-machine and stuck a beeping device onto his target.

A second later, the device sent out some electric beam, jamming Cyborg's system. As a result, the poor half-robot was shutdown.

"Have a good sleep," said the thief.

Before Red X moved away from the spot, he was hit with a starbolt. He then looked at the alien who flew directly towards him.

"I see you've missed me, cutie."

A confused look appeared on the sweet alien's face. "Huh? But I have hit you."

Red X scratched the back of his head in a little frustration. "Boy…does this girl ever get anything?"

Not saying anything back, Starfire threw more starbolts at the criminal who dodged them all with ease. Red X looked at her with his head tilted to one side, waving his finger at the Tamaranean princess.

"Now, sweetie, you could just tell me you like it rough…"

With that, he pulled fired another X mark right at Starfire's face. She turned away only to be hit with another X mark right in her body. Shock, the Tamaranean fell to the ground.

The skull-masked man then looked around. "Where's the other one? Aren't there five of you?"

Instead of an answer, some flying objects hit him by surprised. So Red X fell to the ground, face first, but he recovered fast and jumped up to face the sorceress. She once again threw objects at him, but X used his staff to block them all before they hit.

The black-clad thief threw another bombing projectile at Raven who brought a shield up to prevent it from hitting her.

"I really want to stick around and play with you, kids," Red X announced. "But someone is expecting me, so I really must get going. I'll see you around. Adios."

With that, Red X pressed the button on his belt and made yet another disappearing act, so when Raven brought her shield down, he had already vanished from the scene.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Red X put the object he had recently stolen down on the table of the dimly lit room.

"Here," said the thief. "The last merchandise will be delivered soon."

The same group of men took a look at the stolen goods. One of them then picked it up before he asked:

"Does this mean you know where the last item is located?"

"Yes," X replied. "It's in the place with the best security system in town."

"And are you sure you can break in?" the other man asked.

The thief nodded solemnly before he replied, "If everything goes as planned, there'll be no need to break in at all."

* * *

_Titans Tower_

The Teen Titans returned to their home, looking somewhat bothered. Robin was the one who was most frustrated as it wasn't the first time Red X had proved that he was one step ahead of them. Yet, he said nothing to show that state of mind and simply listened as other members complained.

"Man, I hate it when that dude stuck me with a duck tape," Beast Boy said.

"Agree," said Starfire. "It really hurts when the thing is pulled off."

"And he messed up with my circuit," Cyborg added. "Nobody messed up with my circuit."

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then turned her attention to her uncharacteristically quiet leader just to catch his thoughtful look.

"Anything you want to share with us, Robin?" she asked.

"It's just that I'm wondering why he's robbing a museum," Robin stated. "Shouldn't he be better off robbing a bank or something?"

"Well, many a thing in a museum is invaluable," Raven observed. "And he's a thief, so he probably knows where to fence the stuff."

"He's only taken one thing, and it wasn't the most valuable thing in the place," Robin countered. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he wants to prove himself or maybe he just wants to add it to his personal collection," Raven remarked. "Let's face it, Robin, we don't know him well enough to say what makes sense to him and what doesn't."

Robin had no choice but to agree with Raven's logic. So he sighed softly as he could picture hours of research ahead of him. Yet he knew it was unavoidable if he wanted to bring the thief to justice. He then opened his mouth to say something in response to the comment, but whatever he had planned to say was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Dudes! I think Star got herself another gift from a secret admirer," announced the green-skinned hero, pointing at an unidentified object in front of their doormat.

Starfire was obviously beaming when she heard the changeling. Quickly, she flew to the door to see a pot of some blue flowers she couldn't put a name to while Beast Boy followed her with his eyes and wondered to himself, "How come I never got one of those?"

"You mean you actually want flowers from a guy?" Raven asked dryly.

Beast Boy took a moment to think before he quickly shook his head, "Ah…no?"

When Starfire brought the flower pot back, all Titans looked at it in somewhat curiosity.

"Strange," Cyborg noted. "Star's admirers usually sent her pink roses. Everybody knows they're her favorite."

"Maybe this one just has more style?" the dark girl suggested.

"It's still strange," Robin said casually, joining the conversation. "Normally, you wouldn't sent someone you never personally met some forget-me-nots."

This earned Robin weird looks from most of the Titans except for Starfire whose interest was still in the blue flowers she now learned the name.

"What?" the Boy Wonder cried.

"The weirdest thing is that you know a flower type," Raven noted. "Now, Star, let just see if there's any card."

The alien princess carefully examined the pot to see if there were any card attached to it, and she found one.

"Oh, there is," she acclaimed. "I shall read it out loud then."

Starfire frowned cutely as she saw the message, but then she read it out anyway.

"For yesterday – Nick," she read. "I don't know any Nicks, do you?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged a glance before they both quickly shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Raven blushed slightly as she quickly clutched the pot from Starfire's hand. She then mumbled, "That's for me."

With that, the sorceress used her power to get inside, leaving obviously confused friends behind. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg then glanced to their leader as though he would have an explanation for every odd thing that happened around the tower.

"I guess I wasn't the only one with secret admirers after all," Starfire noted lightly.

"A secret admirer with a name?" Beast Boy remarked, frowning."That doesn't sound so secret to me."

"Do you know anything about this, Rob?" Cyborg inquired.

Since Robin's face was perfectly expressionless, the three Titans couldn't be sure if they were hearing things or Robin really did mutter through gritted teeth when he said, "Let's just get inside."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement intended.  
Notes: Thanks to **RainAwhile**, **Alekin**,** banan-nonne** and **boolinger** for your supportive reviews. I could use all kind of comments (flames included.) For anyone who's wonderinng about Nick...well, here he is...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Coffea __Maison__, Downtown, Jump City_

A tall lean man of early twenties was standing behind a counter that had a coffee machine and a cake display placed on top of it. He was wearing a white shirt, blue denims with a teal apron with the name and the logo of the café on it.

He was handing his customer a cup of iced coffee to go when he heard the door, so he glanced his bluish grey eyes to see the new customer. Then a smile plastered his face as he saw the local purple-haired heroine making her way in.

She returned his smile with her small one.

"Hey, Raven," he greeted.

"Hello, Nick," she returned. "Can I have Earl Grey, please?"

With that said, Raven took a seat at the bar, waiting for the man to fill her order.

"Yes, ma'am," Nick said teasingly before the turned around to make her tea.

The empath then looked around with her brows knitted then she wondered aloud, "Didn't you say you usually have someone else working at the front?"

Nick shrugged and looked over his shoulder to reply, "Actually, yes, but today is...uh...kinda different. Call me crazy, but I told my employees to work at the back so I wouldn't miss you in case you should drop by."

After he finished with his lines, the coffee shop owner turned back to concentrate on the tea he was making.

"What gives you the idea that I'd actually drop by again?" Raven inquired.

Once again, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile before he replied, "Well, you said our tea is good, but if that's not good enough reason, then I must admit I was really hoping you'd come to thank me for the flowers I sent."

"Flowers? What flowers?" she wondered.

Nick turned quickly back just to meet Raven's curious eyes. He could only blink for a couple of times and bit his bottom lips nervously before he finally explained, "You know, they're blue and came in a ceramic pot. Didn't you get them?"

Raven gaped as though something had just been enlightened to her.

"Oh, the forget-me-nots!" she cried. "Well, we… kinda thought those were for Starfire. I mean, she's the only Titan who's ever got flowers from her fans."

"But I put a card with my name on it." Nick ran his hand through his dark brown hair in frustration. "Besides, I can't believe nobody ever sent you flowers."

Raven snickered. "Believe it."

"Ah…well…" Nick sighed, serving tea Raven had ordered earlier. "I'll send you another one then."

Another small smile formed on Raven's face as she accepted the tea.

"There's no need. I've already got them." After a slight pause, she added, "But only because no other Titans know any Nicks."

"Oh...you..." Nick shook his head before he laughed. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

The empath giggled softly.

"So you got what you were hoping for, I'm really here to thank you for those flowers," she stated genuinely this time. "Thanks, Nick. Your flowers came in a perfect timing. I was having a really bad day yesterday, and they have brightened it up."

"I'm glad you like them," the man replied. "I was worried you wouldn't."

"Then why did you send them if you weren't sure I would like them?" she wondered, sipping her tea.

"Well…I thought you would have lots of fan boys and they'd probably send you flowers and gifts all the time, so I should sent you something that would stand out from all those, which means, roses are not an option," Nick explained. "Those forget-me-nots are blue, which is your favorite color, and they sent out just the right message, so I thought I'd just give it a try."

"How very thoughtful of you," Raven commented. "But they're not my favorite flowers."

"So what's your favorite flower?" he asked. "I tried to find that info, but I can't find it listed anywhere."

"That's because my favorite flower is from Azarath," she stated. "You wouldn't know it even if it was listed. I like earth flowers, though. Each has its own unique beauty."

Nick smiled at Raven's remark.

"So you said you had a rough day yesterday…do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Raven asked before she sipped more tea. "A thief broke into the museum, but he got away."

Nick paused for a little while before he stated softly, "I'm sure you guys will catch him soon."

"I'm not really sure about that," the empath remarked truthfully. "We've never been able to catch him before, which reminds me…"

"About?" he prompted.

"I should really go back to the tower," she replied. "Not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but someone's gotta keep an eye on Robin. He tends to become overly obsessed when a bad guy managed to get away."

"And a reason no other Titans could do that is because…?"

Sighing softly, Raven took another sip. "He'll blow them off."

"Even Starfire?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Raven shrugged.

"Alright," the brown-haired café owner gave in. "I understand. You should go, but before you do that, please answer me one thing."

"Fine, just shoot."

"Well, it's about you and the Boy Wonder," Nick stated. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Raven had the strangest expression on her face when she quickly denied, "What? Azar, no! Robin and I are just friends. What makes you think there's something between us?"

"I don't know… Just a hunch, I guess," he claimed. "Besides, I've gotta make sure. I mean, if you two were really an item, then I should stop right now before I make a fool out of myself."

The half demon blushed slightly as she could read the meaning that was hidden in Nick's word.

"Most people would just pair him up with the Tamaranean princess or pair me with the grass stain," she remarked with a little scowl at the thought of being paired up with the changeling.

"I'm not most people," said Nick.

"Right…" the lavender-haired girl rolled her eyes. "So I'd better get going. How much is the tea?"

"It's on the house," Nick said casually.

Raven shook her head. "Not again, Nick. I really should pay."

Nick shrugged to show that he had no intention to fight her over such a little thing.

"Fine, you pay for your tea this time," he said casually. "But I won't let you pay for anything when we're on a date."

The sorceress frowned.

"Who said I'd be out on a date with you?"

"Hopefully, you," he replied with a soft smile. "So…what are you gonna say, Raven? Friday night, dinner, movie – your choice?"

There was some sort of pleading look in those grey eyes that even an emotionless half demon like Raven found impossible to refuse.

"I'll have to leave if villains attack."

Nick grinned. "I can live with that. I'll pick you up at…seven?"

With a reserved smile, Raven nodded. She then left money for her tea and made her way out of the coffee shop.

The brown-haired man watched as she left with a huge grin plastering on his face.

_

* * *

Robin's Office, Titans Tower_

Robin was researching on something from his computer. Determination was written clearly on his solemn face. A knock could be heard on his steel door, so he growled and sighed heavily.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed, Starfire," he acclaimed.

Much to his annoyance, the door slid open. Robin now had to wonder how the Tamaranean managed to get the door to open when he had personally locked it up.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Boy Blunder, but Starfire is not here at the moment."

The monotonous replied sent chill down Robin's spine. Subconsciously, he jumped up and switched off the computer screen before he turned around to meet a slightly-concerned-yet-somewhat-annoyed Raven.

"Raven," he called, putting on his most innocent expression.

"Yeah, it's me," the empath rolled her eyes. "Cyborg said you'd been in here for hours."

"I was researching," Robin stated, looking over his shoulder to see that the screen had really been off.

With one eyebrow raised, Raven asked, "Need I remind you that obsession is unhealthy?"

Smiling wryly, the leader of the Teen Titans shook his head.

"I already know."

The lilac-haired sorceress sighed but she didn't make a pace closer to her leader when she uttered, "Somehow I don't think you do. Look, you have nothing left to prove to us, so don't work yourself too hard. You need to loosen up more."

"_You_ are telling _me_?" the masked hero asked incredulously.

"I'm not the one spending all my free time researching on some criminals, Robin."

"I'm not researching on some criminals," Robin insisted.

Raven sighed and shook her head, "Alright, fine, I give. Red X isn't just any criminal, but that doesn't mean you have to do it all alone. We can help you."

"I know."

"Yeah, right…" she muttered, obviously not convinced. "I'll tell you what, I'll believe that when you get out of this room and do something that doesn't involve combat training, criminal analysis or any other hero works."

"Give me five more minutes, and I swear I'll follow you right out," the Titans leader promised. "If I don't get out of here by then, you can drag me out."

Raven gave Robin a look of disbelief, yet she said nothing more and turned to leave. Robin was about to turn around and assume his previous position when Raven paused at the threshold.

"You need more than just to get out of this room," she noted.

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Not turning to face her leader, the sorceress shrugged as she replied, "I don't know. A date, maybe. You can always ask Starfire out. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

With that, Raven hovered off, using her power to close the door behind her. Robin snickered sardonically as he agreed, "I'm sure."

Taking his seat, Robin turned the screen back on only to reveal a photo of a brown-haired man with bluish grey eyes. Right under the photo was a profile with a name Nicholas Ambrose.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans.  
Notes: Many thanks to **Master of ya'lls Fate**, **Alekin**, **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**, **Mortimerscross**, **liliac gurl**, **banan-nonne**, **Silent Whisperer **and **SouthernLoner**. You all have the rights to interpret this story in any way you like, but I wouldn't confirm or deny anything just so you'd have to keep reading to find out if you're correct. Anyway, all reviews and flames are welcome as usual.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_Titans Tower – Friday 8:45 PM_

Robin was standing on the rooftop, looking out into Jump City's dark sky, which seemed to be darker than usual that night. He glanced over the spot where Raven usually assumed while she meditated. Suddenly his jaws clenched as the scene of an earlier event displayed once again on his mind.

* * *

_Approximately 2 Hours Earlier_

The male Titans turned their attentions to the door of the common room once they heard it opened in a soft swoosh. Starfire then came to their views with a small bouquet of yellow roses in her hand. A man followed her right behind, holding a big box in his left hand. He was wearing a black single-breasted jacket over a thin olive green turtleneck and black trousers.

"Friends, I'd like to introduce you to friend Raven's date."

With that said, the redhead flew to the kitchen to find a vase to put her flowers in.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped their hands from the video games they had been competing and stood up whereas Robin still assumed his position on the couch.

Beast Boy was the first to approach to the guest. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy."

"I'm Nick," said the nervous visitor. "Please to meet you."

"I admire your bravery, dude," the green boy remarked.

Nick only responded with a nervous smile before the green young man retreated back to the seat he had taken previously. It was a moment later that Nick felt tension increased as Cyborg approached to him, looking somewhat threatening.

"And you are Cyborg," Nick stated.

Cyborg nodded solemnly. "You seem like a smart man, so I don't think I need to tell you to treat Raven with respect or face the consequence, or do I?"

Nick shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Good."

With that, Cyborg returned to the couch, yet he didn't resume his activity right away but kept a careful eye on him just as Robin unenthusiastically stood up.

"Starfire, could you please go check on Raven if she's ready and tell her that her date has arrived?" Robin requested in a flat voice.

Not noticed any tensions, Starfire replied in her usual gleeful manner, "Oh, yes, of course, Robin."

A smirk appeared on Robin's face for a second before the masked man approached to the man whose sweat was now forming on his forehead even when the temperature of the common room was rather cold.

"Nicholas Ambrose," Robin said with a blank expression, folding his arms above his chest. "I heard you're running a small café downtown, Coffea Maison?"

Though this appeared to be a simple chitchat to break the ice, Nick couldn't help but feel a rather cold aura radiating off the Boy Wonder. However, he refused to be intimidated, so he put on a plastic smile before he replied, "And you're Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. It's an honor to meet you."

With that, Nick proffered his hand for a handshake. Though the look in Nick's bluish eyes didn't even change, Robin sensed it was a challenge. So the masked hero had no choice but to shake the proffered hand with his green-gloved one.

Robin locked his eyes with Raven's date, accessing him with one handshake. The grip was firm, telling Robin that the man was not as nervous as he seemed to be. His thought was confirmed when Nick's lips curved into a small smile once the shake ended.

"By the way, I've got you guys a cake," said Nick, handing Robin the big box he had been holding in his left hand. "Consider it a peace offering."

There was something that Robin sensed from Nick's voice that it made him decided at that moment, if not before, that the owner of Coffea Maison was untrustworthy and unfavorable. Yet, he still accepted the gift and gestured to the green couch. "Have a seat."

Neither Robin nor Nick had a chance to move when once again the door swooshed opened. They both turned to the door to see the two female Titans entering the room.

A big grin bloomed on Nick's face while Robin could only stared wide-eyed that the resident empath. For the first time in a very long time, Raven didn't wear her normal costume.

The said lady was wearing a turquoise spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress that hung just above her knees. Though the dress wasn't any more revealing than her normal attire, the way it clung perfectly to her body was enough to make many a man drool. She appeared to be a few inches taller than usual as she wore high heels in a matching color. The lilac hair that usually fell freely above her shoulders was now put up in a loose bun to reveal the nape of her neck.

"Hi, Nick," Raven called, flashing him one of her rare smiles.

Nick blinked for a couple of times before he remarked, "Wow, Raven, you look…beautiful."

With that, he dug his hand in his jacket and picked a cream tulip from the inside and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Raven muttered, blushing slightly. "Shall we go now?"

"Oh, yes," Nick replied, offering his arms for her to take.

"Bye, guys," Raven said to her friends before she took Nick's arm and walked with him.

"Have a nice time, Raven," Starfire blessed with an ever so gleeful smile.

_

* * *

__Present Time_

Robin clenched his fists tightly and ground his teeth as he could still hear Nick whispering something while they walked out of the room and Raven giggling back as a response. It had haunted him for hours and never seemed to escape his mind.

With both hands covering his ears, Robin screamed.

A few minutes later, three other Titans came busting in through the door of the rooftop.

"Robin!" they cried in unison. "What happened?"

Robin was still breathing heavily to gain back his cool.

"Nothing," he replied, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him, "Just relieving my stress."

"I told you, dude," Beast Boy remarked. "You shouldn't have worked that hard. It's just Red X."

Cyborg looked at Robin considerately but made no comment.

"If you are so stressful, I can summon you a pudding of relaxation or sing you a…"

Starfire trailed off as Robin raised his hand to gesture her to stop.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"But…" Starfire protested died at her throat when Cyborg placed his big hands on her small shoulders.

"Let him be, Star," Cyborg remarked. "He'll come around."

Seeing that the Titans had reluctantly left, Robin let out another scream.

_

* * *

__Downtown, Jump City_

Raven and Nick were now walking along an empty street of Jump City, enjoying the view of the night. Nick had put his own jacket over Raven's shoulders earlier after they had left the cinema and insisted she took it, and Raven found no reasons to protest when she found the weather a little too cold for her dress to withstand.

The sorceress held the jacket to closer to her body and asked after they had walked silently for almost a minute, "Are you from Jump City?"

"No, actually, I'm from Metropolis," he replied. "I used to run a café there, but business wasn't really going well. You know, high rental, many super villains tearing my place apart several times because Lois Lane happened to be a regular."

Raven couldn't help but giggled softly, earning a pout from the man.

"So why Jump City?"

"This city seems rather nice," Nick replied. "And there aren't many competitions. It sounds like a promising place to open a new café. What about you, Raven? Why do you choose to protect this city?"

"I didn't choose it. I just happened to be beamed down here from my dimension four years ago," she offered. "The next thing I knew I was already a Titan. And you? How long have you moved to this city?"

"About a month," he estimated. "Why?"

"Well…I just can't help but think that our path might have crossed sometimes before. I mean, your aura is somewhat familiar to me, but this is silly," she remarked, shaking her head. "I couldn't have met you before if you'd been in Metropolis."

"No, you couldn't have," Nick agreed. "But…I could be stalking you around for long enough for you to recognize my aura."

Raven glared at him. "I think I could tell if you were a psycho."

Nick gave Raven a tender smile.

"Seriously, if we met before, I would remember. I mean, you're not a type of girl anyone can easily forget."

Raven snickered and shook her head. "I'll just think of that as a compliment."

"Oh, it is," Nick said, smiling.

They continued walking side by side until they reached to the shore that was closest to the Titans Island. Nick paused and turned to look at Raven.

"Here we are," he noted with a soft sigh.

"You still haven't told me how you got on the island at the first place," Raven noted.

"It's a secret," Nick said with a wink. "Maybe I'll tell you on the next date."

Raven gave him a look yet she didn't make any comment on his remark. So Nick laughed lightly.

"I have a really great time tonight," he stated.

"Me, too."

"Does this mean you'd go out with me again?"

Raven narrowed her eyes as she looked at Nick. "I don't know, Nick. Are you asking?"

Nick gave Raven a broad grin as his answer, and Raven couldn't help but smile back. She then glanced over the T-shaped tower only to see that no light was on except for the one room, which she knew exactly what room it was, and when she looked back at Nick, he was still looking at her but with a much softer smile.

"I'd…better get back," she stated hesitantly.

"Alright," Nick nodded. "Have a good night then."

"Goodnight, Nick."

With that said, Raven flew off to the direction of the tower while Nick didn't move from his spot as he dug his hands in the pockets of his trousers, watching her with a content smile on his face. However, the sorceress hadn't got a long way before she stopped midair and headed back towards him, causing Nick to lift an eyebrow in surprised.

"Forgetting something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replied, the black single-breasted jacket and handed it back to him.

A look on Nick's face told Raven that he had truly forgotten that his jacket was still with her.

"Ooh…the jacket! I completely forgot about that."

"Then what did you think I forgot?" Raven asked curiously, looking right into Nick's bluish eyes.

Nick reached out to take his jacket back. His expression was indecipherable even to the empath when he laid his bluish eyes on her lips and remarked, "Let's just say it's something else…" With that, he leaned slowly forward.

Their faces were inches apart, and Raven felt Nick's warm breath on her face. Her breath was caught in her throat as she realized at that exact moment she was about to get her first kiss from a man.

But he didn't do it.

Tenderly, he brushed his lips between her eyes. Then he took half a step back.

"Sweet dreams, Raven."

Still a little confused, Raven blinked slowly and replied in a voice that came out gruffer than she would prefer, "Goodnight, Nick."

With that, the half demon flew off to her home, not turning back this time. Nick watched until she disappeared into the darkness of the night before he turned to leave. With a soft smile still lingering on his face, he hung the jacket over his arm and headed back towards the city.

* * *

Raven could have gone straight to her respective room, but she chose to exit the elevator at the level of the training room instead when she knew the only Titan who would still be up and chose to stay in the room at that time of the night was her masked leader, Robin. She could only give herself the most logical reason that if she let the man continued beating up some poor training equipment, she too might have to stay up for the rest of the night. 

Her thought was confirmed once she walked off the elevator and heard a deafening sound of hard rock music coming from the training room. Suddenly, she was grateful that they were on an isolated island or otherwise the music would have woken up the whole neighborhood, if not the whole city.

The closer she got to the room, the more overwhelmed she had become with the sensation of strong mix of frustration, anger, pain and disappointment. Raven didn't bother to knock before she entered the room when she knew there was no way she could knock loud enough for Robin to hear.

Once she got in, the music got even louder and Raven could only wonder how other Titans managed to sleep when the sound should bother them.

Though Robin's hero costume was now replaced with a crimson tank top, grey sweatpants and a pair of sneakers; his mask was still in place. His hands were neatly wrapped with black bandages when he pounded the punching bag that was located right in the middle of the room, completely unaware he was no longer alone.

Not known to have much tolerance, Raven used her dark power to turn off the radio, causing Robin to freeze for a second before he continued punching.

"Whatever that bag did to you, it's already paid the price."

Robin sighed softly before he steadied the bag and took a deep breath. He kept his hands on the bag as though to support himself, yet he didn't bother to turn around to face Raven when he stated with a raw voice, "I don't want to talk, Raven."

Raven wasn't sure if it was simply an influence of Robin's anger or she really was getting mad, but at that point, it didn't really matter.

"But you think I do?" she asked. "If it wasn't because the loud music and your restless feelings, I wouldn't be down here at all."

"I'm not asking you to, so leave."

Taken aback, Raven paused for a second, but then she realized what the man was trying to do so she stood her ground.

"Stop acting like a jerk, Dick!" Raven stated firmly. "I only want to help."

Robin clenched his fist at the sound of his real name. He suspected she had learned it since the day she entered his mind to save him from himself but never chose to use it, and now that she did, she managed to make his name sound like an insult.

Not turning to face the sorceress, Robin inquired, "You want to help me?"

Raven nodded, but then she realized he wouldn't see it when he didn't even look at her. So she spoke, "Yes."

"Then stop seeing Ambrose."

Raven gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed dangerously. All the good moods she had before she entered the tower had disappeared in a swift moment, and Raven had to try her best not to make anything, namely Robin's head, explode with the dark power that arose within her.

"You have no say in what I do with my life!"

"Like hell, I do!" Robin yelled. "I am your leader. I have a say in anything that could jeopardize this team."

"To hell with you, Robin!" Raven snapped. "This has nothing to do with the team, and just because you're my leader doesn't mean I have to put up with your craps!"

"_My craps_?! You might be an empath, Raven, but you know absolutely nothing about how a guy feels about you! You don't know who's for real and who's not. Take Malchior for an example. You didn't even know he was using you."

The radio exploded, causing Robin to step aside instinctively. Yet, he wasn't going to stop just because of that.

"Why, Raven? Can't you face the truth?" Robin challenged. "I'm telling you Ambrose is suspicious. He's probably just playing you for a fool."

Raven took a deep breath and chanted her mantra slowly in her head. It took her a while to calm down, though she realized her state of mind was far from being composed.

"I understand where this thought comes from, Robin," she noted flatly. "But just because you never saw me as a woman doesn't mean somebody else can't. I only want you to be happy for me, but if that's too much to ask, then stay out of my business, or next time it won't be just a radio that explodes."

With that, Raven stomped off, slamming the door right behind her.

Even then Robin still didn't turn to the direction of the door. Clenching his jaws, Robin growled and released all anger and frustration he felt into one single blow. When he pulled back, sand seeped through the hole that was caused by his fist.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Amaratta can never own Teen Titans  
Notes: Many, many thanks to **RainAwhile**, **Mortimerscross**, **Alekin**, **liliac gurl**, **Silent Whisperer**, **banan-nonne**, **aa**, **2hott4u **and **usiriushermionelover** for your comments. I really appreciate that. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and feels free to leave comments.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cyborg was a little surprised when he got to the common room of the tower in an early morning and found only Raven sitting on a couch, sipping her morning herbal tea since Robin was usually the first to be up and about. However, he chose to ignore that fact and headed straight to the kitchen area.

"Morning, Rae," Cyborg greeted. "You're up early, considering you haven't been home until after midnight."

The empath lifted an eyebrow as she looked at her friend and asked, "So you were waiting for me to get home?"

"No, actually, I wasn't," the half robot explained. "Robin probably was, though. I know he was still training when I went to my room to recharge. When did you come back anyway?"

Raven's expression shifted as Cyborg had unknowingly brought the ugly fight she had with the Boy Wonder back to life. She could have listed the previous night as one of the best nights of her life if it hadn't been because of Robin and his action. To her credit, the sorceress managed to force the thought down before she replied in her usual monotone, "I'd say around one."

Cyborg nodded before he bent down to open a refrigerator to see what they had stored in there and found that there were some eggs and milk along with some rotten food.

"Talking about Robin, any chance he's already been up?"

After he finished his question, Cyborg looked up only to see Raven's how-would-I-know and why-do-you-want-to-know look. So he shrugged slightly.

"Okay…I'm making waffles. Want some?"

"Sure."

Cyborg had a huge smug grin on his face when he saw his dark friend moving to sit at the kitchen counter. He started mixing all recipes in a big bowl when Starfire and Beast Boy entered the room in a drowsy manner.

"Good morning, friends," Starfire greeted.

"Morning, guys," Beast Boy said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles," Cyborg replied.

Starfire looked around the room and a frown appeared on her face before she asked, "Where is Robin?"

"He's probably in his room brooding or something," Cyborg replied. "You saw how the man acted last night."

Starfire nodded and flew to sit next to Raven. Suddenly, the alien's eyes lightened up before she clasped her hands in front of her chest as though something had just crossed her mind. She was obviously beaming, showing that she was genuinely interested in whatever that thought was.

Turning to the dark girl, the lovely princess pleaded, "Tell me, friend Raven. How was your outing like?"

The question brought a slight smile on Raven's usually blank face, yet it was hard for the three Titans to determine whether she was smiling because of the reminiscence of the date or of the way the alien asked her question.

"Good," she replied. That rare smile still adorned her face. "We had dinner and watched a movie. After that, we have a long walk back to the shore before I flew back home."

"Come on, Raven," Beast Boy drawled as he looked at her with one eye narrowed. "There's gotta be something a little more than that. We want details."

Raven gave the shape-shifter her trademark dead glare, yet the green man seemed to be immune to it somehow.

"Yes, friend Raven. I also wish to know the details. Where did he take you to dinner? What did you two eat? What movie did you watch? What were you two talking about during the date?"

"Oh, come on, Star, who'd want to know that?" Beast Boy cut in. "We want more juicy details, say, did he or did he not kiss Raven?"

Raven glared dangerously at the changeling, but before she could say anything in response, the Titans were all distracted by a sound of the door slammed shut. They then looked at the direction of the door to see a moody Robin entering the room with four thick folders in his arms.

"Robin!" The Tamaranean princess called. "I am most pleased to see you."

With that, the auburn-haired alien flew enthusiastically to the masked hero's side. Robin only gave her a side glance when he replied in a rather flat voice, "Morning, Starfire."

Starfire's face fell but only a second before she returned to her usual jubilant self and remarked lightly, "You come at the right time. We are discussing Raven's date."

"I've heard," Robin pointed sourly then strode down the room towards the kitchen area. "And I'm not interested."

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to greet their leader once he was there, yet Raven acted like the man didn't exist.

Sensing the tension between the birds, Cyborg cleared his throat and pointed, "Alright…but I'm sure you won't say no to waffles. Everybody loves Cy's waffles."

"I'd just skip that, too, no offense," said Robin. "I'm only here to assign you guys some work."

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged confused look before they all turned their attentions to Raven, who had yet to say anything directly to their masked leader, only to see that her face had gone back to its expressionless mode.

"Okay, dude, what kind of work?" the changeling asked as he could see there was no better thing to do to relieve the tension that he could feel.

"Paperwork," Robin replied. "It's nothing complicate, just some news clips and police reports on all larcenies that took place within the past six months."

With that, Robin handed the changeling a green folder.

"And what do you want us to do with them?" Starfire asked, looking at the folders in Robin's arm with curiosity.

"I want you to look for any crimes that might fit Red X's M.O.," he explained. "If we're lucky, we might be able to tell what else he's after."

Robin then passed an orange folder to Starfire who took a look at it for a moment before she remarked, "I shall go look for this M.O. thing at once… but what is it exactly?"

The Boy Wonder had a look that said he wanted to bang his head at something hard, but he only pursed his lips and searched for a better explanation.

"_Modus Operandi_, Starfire," Raven interjected monotonously. "It means methods of operations. I believe what our leader wants us to do is to look for any heists that might be responsible by Red X. You know, high-tech, no traces left behind and no conviction."

"Oh…" Starfire cried and nodded in an enthusiastic manner.

"So when do you want this done?" Cyborg asked, looking at the Boy Wonder.

"The sooner we finish this, the closer we are to catching Red X," said the Batman's protégé as he handed a blue folder to Cyborg. "So I want this done by next week."

Robin then approached to the mystic empath and put the last folder he was holding down on the counter in front of her before added tartly, "If you aren't too busy, of course."

Raven glanced at the folder before she looked up to meet Robin's cold gaze with equal intensity. They stared at each other for a second before Robin broke the stare and stepped away.

"Any other questions?" he asked. When nobody asked any question, Robin smirked. "Good. I'll be in my office if you need me."

With that, Robin headed away from the kitchen area.

Thinking that Robin had been out of the hearing range, Beast Boy picked up the conversation that was previously interrupted, "Now, where were we?"

"You were asking if friend Nick kissed friend Raven," Starfire offered.

Though he had claimed that he wasn't at all interested, Robin still paused at the threshold, grasping the doorframe.

"So…?" Cyborg drawled.

The half demon had a wicked smile on her face when she uttered slightly louder than she normally would to make sure that the Boy Wonder would catch every word before he walked out of that door.

"Of course, he did. We can't end a prefect date without a proper kiss, can we?"

No one understood why Raven's smile grew slightly bigger as once again the door was closed in a slam.

* * *

_Red X's Lair, Unknown Location_

Red X was sitting at a huge table, looking at something that looked suspiciously like a blueprint. At the corner of it was a small handwriting written: Titans Tower. He took a long look at the blue print before marked something down.

Right beside the blueprint lain tabloids and magazines. On top of the pile was most recent tabloid with a headline: _Raven's Secret Rendezvous_.

* * *

_Robin's office, Titans Tower_

The masked leader had been in a very deep thought while he was reviewing some files. Not expecting anyone to barge in on him at that moment, he started and suddenly jumped from his seat when something was slammed down on his desk.

"What the…?!"

The Boy Wonder trailed off and put an angry look on his face when he realized it was the resident sorceress who had decided to sneak up on him and used her power to phase through the floor and enter the room without his permission.

"Hasn't anybody taught you how to knock?" he complained.

Raven gave Robin a disdainful look as a response.

Robin suppressed his growl as he realized the empath was doing so on purpose, and being angry would only satisfy her. As a result, he uttered flatly, "What do you want?"

The half demon pointed at the folder she had previously slammed on his desk as she explained monotonously, "All heists that fit Red X's M.O. I also took the liberty to do a research on the last object he has stolen. I've put all information I got in there for you."

The spiky-haired superhero glanced up to his teammate before he reached for the folder that was on his desk.

"That was fast," he commented, taking a quick scan through all files. "Are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

Raven had her most blank expression on when she replied, "I'm sure."

"Alright, thank you," Robin remarked, putting the folder back on top of his desk. "You may leave. I'll review this and tell you what I want you to do later."

Raven nodded and walked to the door to leave the room, but then she stopped midway. "By the way, I'm going out."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin wondered, "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you are my leader and I don't want to absent without leave," she reasoned in a cold voice.

Robin pursed his lips. So this was where they came to. It had taken them years to become best friends, but it took only week with Nick Ambrose to make their relationship fall back to where it had started – to be strictly professional.

Normally, he would try and apologize, but this time, he didn't feel like it. After all, he didn't regret anything he had said or done in the past week, so he couldn't honestly say he was sorry. He also knew what he was going to say next would only make thing worst, but his tangled emotions had taken better of him.

Surprisingly he managed to keep his voice calm when he replied, "Very well, if that's the case, you can call and tell Ambrose you have to cancel the date because you don't have the permission to leave."

It seemed as if Raven had already anticipated that kind of answer since her expression hadn't even shifted. The daughter of Trigon then replied to the Batman's ward just as calm, if not calmer, "Here's a new flash for you, Dick. I don't take order from a spoiled brat so unless you have a good reason for me not to go, you'll have to try and stop me."

With that, Raven exited in the same manner she had entered, leaving an obvious enraged Robin to grit his teeth and look for something else to be a victim of his wrath.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers and Notes: Do I really have to say in every chapter that I do not own Teen Titans? Anyway, this chapter came so close to not getting posted this week. The thing is my computer kept restarting and one day it just couldn't boot itself and for some reasons all files I saved on my desktop just vanished. I guess I'm still lucky I got another backup of this chapter in a thumb drive.  
Now that I'm done complaining, I'd like to thank these following people: **Fatcat11388**,** banan-nonne**,** liliac gurl**,** Red X**,** RainAwhile**,** 2hott4u**,** Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**,** KAutumnLeavesH **and **BeastBoy4pres052**. Your reviews are the reasons that keep me from throwing my computer out of the window. Once again, feel free say whether you like it or hate it. I promise I won't bite. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Azar, I hate him!"

Nick chuckled lightly as he listened to Raven's complaint. She didn't bother to lower her voice even when they were standing in line in an ice cream booth, and perhaps, she didn't even notice they had stopped there. Luckily, the line was short so Nick managed to buy a strawberry ice cream cone and followed Raven out of the booth before he lost her in the crowded amusement park.

Meanwhile Raven was so preoccupied by her own thought that she paid no attention to all eyes that were currently on her, trying to figure out if she really was the local superhero. Still, if she paid any attention, she'd probably not care whether they found out since she made no attempt to hide her identity, except for putting on white tank top and blue denims instead of her cloak and leotard.

"He's acting like he's my keeper or something."

Nick simply smiled and patiently licked his strawberry ice cream as if there was nothing in the world he should be worried about. However, he had to swallow quickly when Raven suddenly stopped talking as though she expected him to say something back.

"Well, I wouldn't blame him," Nick remarked lightly. "If I were him, I wouldn't want you to go out with me either."

Raven frowned.

"But why? I'd understand if I got that kind of reaction from anyone else, but Robin? He's supposed to be my best friend and stick up for me."

Nick tilted his head and looked at her with his very curious eyes. If there was one thing he wished to ask, he wished to ask her if she truly wanted to know the answer. It was strange that the empath would be clueless when he, who had only spent less than a few minutes in the same room with the ebony-haired hero, knew exactly why that man acted in such a way.

However, he couldn't see any use of revealing the truth to the sorceress, so he shrugged and replied in mock innocent, "I don't know. Maybe he just bugs you because you look so cute when you're mad."

Raven glared at her date in response to his comment, so Nick had to struggle to keep his face straight as he continued:

"It could also be because he has wrong chemistry with me or because he was just PMS-ing." To that commented, Raven chuckled. "But I wouldn't really know. There're many reasons for him to act that way. Now, let's not talk about that. We're not here to rant about him. Ice cream?"

Raven frowned once again when Nick offered her the half-licked ice cream, slightly wondering when he had bought it. She hesitantly accepted the offered cone, yet she still looked at it as though it was alien to her eyes.

"Strawberry ice cream?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Yup, my favorite flavor," he replied. "If you don't like it, we can always go back to buy a new one."

"Your favorite flavor…" she mumbled, blinking. After she had said it, Raven realized it wasn't the question as to when he had bought the ice cream that aroused her curiosity but the flavor that he had chosen. "Are you sure you're straight?"

With a mischievous expression on his face, Nick dug his hand in the pocket of his jeans and remarked in a playful tone, "I'm pretty sure, but if you're not, there is one way to prove… Ouch!" The last word came out as Raven awarded the remark by elbowing him in the rips.

"Anyway, even the most macho man can enjoy strawberry ice cream. I can't see anything wrong with that," he protested weakly. Then he narrowed his grey eyes as he looked at his date and said accusingly, "Wait a minute, you're stereotyping me!"

"I try not to, but I can't help it. I guess you'd have to blame it on my human half," she returned, licking the ice cream before it could melt. "Now this isn't half bad."

"Does this mean you're not going to give it back to me?"

"Sorry, Nick, but you've made a mistake offering it to me," Raven remarked with her blankest expression, once again licking the ice cream.

Nick simply shook his head and shrugged since he didn't actually expect Raven to return the dessert.

"So…tell me," he began, changing the subject. "What do you want to do now that we're here? Playing games? Getting on a ride?"

Raven took a moment to think before she suggested, "How about a ride?"

"Okay…" he drawled. "What kind of ride?"

"I always want to get on a Ferris wheel."

"Then the Ferris wheel it is," Nick remarked.

The lilac-haired heroine probably sensed something from the man who was standing right beside her, so she tilted her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I sense a relief here?" she inquired.

With a wry smile, the brown-haired man replied, "Well, I was glad you didn't say a rollercoaster."

Raven stared at him. "Why, Nick? I never knew you're afraid."

"Afraid? Hardly," he replied. "But I…just had my breakfast."

Raven couldn't help but giggled lightly at his admission. Nick tried his best to maintain a straight face, but he failed miserably. There was a strange gleam in his eyes when he finally gave in and laughed wholeheartedly.

After the laugh ended, Nick touched Raven's elbow politely, guiding her to the direction of the Ferris wheel. Raven turned to look at him as a result.

"Shall we?"

As she nodded, Nick slipped his hand down from Raven's elbow so now he was holding her empty hand. Raven didn't try to pull away from Nick's gentle touch or voice any protest but simply gave him a soft smile when she allowed him to lead her through the big crowd to the area where the ride was located.

* * *

Raven and Nick were standing in line, waiting for their cue to get on the Ferris wheel when a little boy who was standing in front of them turned around. The boy pulled his sister's blouse and pointed at the empath. 

"Look, that's Raven!" the boy exclaimed.

The girl frowned and replied, "No, that's not her. Raven has to wear blue cloak."

Raven and Nick looked at each other to see that they both tried to suppress a smile at the kid's comment. Then they turned back to listen to the kids little argument.

"This could be her day off and she could just put on normal clothes," the boy argued.

The girl frowned again. "But she smiles. Raven don't smile, she's too creepy."

The boy seemed to either agree or run out of other arguments so he turned back to watch the Ferris wheel.

Though Raven's expression was still smooth, Nick could feel that she was hurt by the little girl's comment. Anger shone in his eyes for a second but it faded away soon as he squeezed her hand and whispered softly into her ear, "Should I smack that girl in the head for calling you that?"

A soft smile appeared on Raven's face.

"Not unless you want to smack every head in the city, but thanks."

Nick faked a look of disappointment before he said, seriously this time, "For what it's worth, Raven, you're anything but creepy, and you are beautiful…in an exotic way."

Raven rolled her eyes at Nick's remark. "Gee, thanks."

"What?" Nick exclaimed. "I really mean it. I'd choose you over your alien teammate any day."

"I know you would," the sorceress laughed lightly, shaking her head.

The brown-haired man pouted before he accused, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Do I have to?" she asked, but before Nick could say anything back, she pointed, "Come on, the line's moving."

Nick growled lowly but followed the line anyway.

* * *

Nick's expression was soft as he watched Raven looking down to the ground just like a little child who had got on the Ferris wheel for the first time. Though he couldn't honestly say that Raven was the most beautiful or the most attractive woman he had ever met, he realized there was something about her that had him captivated in the way no other women ever could. He didn't know how or when it had started, but he simply knew that he loved watching her and that he could do so quietly for all day long without being bored. 

No matter what Raven really thought the comment, he didn't lie when he told her he would choose her over Starfire any day. He knew he meant it when he said it. It was true that the Tamaranean was undisputedly one of the most enchanting heroines, but what was the use of her charm when she wasn't able to understand half of what he said and vice versa?

"You know, I really meant it when I said I'd choose you over Starfire," he voiced his thought out loud, "Or any other girls for that matter."

"Oh, you have to," Raven countered, still looking down to the ground, obviously not taking Nick's comment seriously. "You're dating me, aren't you?"

"Seriously, Rae, I mean it."

"Haven't I told you not to call me Rae?" Raven asked in mock offense, glaring him over her shoulder. "And what is it with you and this subject?"

Nick pursed his lips then he mumbled his reply, "I just want you to know it, that's all."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked at her date.

"You make it sound almost like you feel guilty about something," Raven commented, searching his eyes for anything suspicious. When she found nothing, she continued warningly, "I don't mind if you find other women more beautiful or more attractive or more whatever – just as long as all you do is think."

Nick couldn't help but smile at Raven's words and the way she delivered them.

The empath turned her attention back to the view below them and leaned out of the seat just to get a better view. The way she leaned out gave Nick a strange feeling in his stomach, so he suggested nervously, "Uh…maybe you shouldn't lean out that far?"

Turning to meet him with a quizzical look, she demanded, "Why?"

"You might have fallen off," Nick reasoned sheepishly, knowing from the look she gave him that the sorceress couldn't understand why he should even worry.

"I can fly, idiot," Raven said in teasing tone of voice. "You shouldn't be -" Raven paused as something was buzzing. Since there was nothing in her pocket that could buzz, she suspected it was the Titan communicator. "Worried," she finished.

"Duty calls?" Nick wondered, seeing how Raven picked up her communicator.

"Probably," she replied before she answered the communicator, "Raven's speaking."

Robin's face appeared on a small screen of the communicator. His expression was unreadable while he said, "I'm sorry if I interrupt your date."

Although Robin's voice was relatively flat and betrayed no emotions, Raven could tell that her leader meant to be sarcastic. She also suspected, somehow, that he might have actually prayed for some villains to attack the city just so he would have an excuse to disrupt her date with Nick. However, since she had promised herself not to let her disgruntled leader ruin her mood, Raven simply ignored his action.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Cinderblock attacks," Robin informed. "Is that enough reason for you to cancel your date and meet us at the amusement park?"

Raven rolled her eyes and stated, "I'm already there, but I spot no villain."

As soon as the sorceress finished her line, screams could be heard, so Raven used the advantage that she was having a bird-eye-view of the amusement park to locate the villain. However, she had to be surprised when she saw a red computer-board-like villain draining electricity from the ride she was taking instead of the grey concrete villain that Robin had just mentioned.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong, but are you sure you got the right report?" she asked. "Because that doesn't look like Cinderblock to me."

"What?"

"Just see it for yourself," she replied, turning her communicator to where the villain was so Robin could see it with his very own eyes so she wouldn't need to talk to him any more than it was really necessary.

"Overload?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven said nonchalantly, "Just get here fast."

Without waiting for his response, she cut off the communicator. The lavender-haired heroine turned her attention back to the man who was on the Ferris wheel with her.

"Sorry, Nick, but I've gotta go."

Nick nodded. As they had discussed this since Raven agreed to go out with him for the first time, so he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her from performing her duty as a superhero. However, he couldn't help but wish there was something more he could do than just sitting there waiting.

"I understand," he replied. "Just…be careful, okay?"

With a nod and a soft smile, Raven flew away from the Ferris wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers and Notes: I don't own Teen Titans, but I don't think it's wrong to say I'm glad I haven't lost all readers (truth be told, I was worried everyone would be gone since Chapter 4.) My life is getting busy at the moment, so I'd better be off now. But before that, allow me to express my gratefulness to these following people: **RainAwhile**, **Alekin**, **ItCame**, **ba****nan-nonne**, **2hot****t4****u**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **liliac ****gurl**, **Silviara**, **BeastBoy4pres052**, **ravenstarglazer **and** Dancing through the Storm**. I wish you all a very good time.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Overload will destroy!"

The electric figure announced as he sucked electricity out of the nearest machine that he could find to fuel his power. He chose to drain power out of the machine that generated power to the Ferris wheel, causing the ride to halt roughly and awarding himself screams from the people on the ride.

"Ironically, the only thing that will be destroyed today is your ego," Raven deadpanned, firing her dark power at the villain.

Overload dodged and spun around to charge Raven with an electric beam, but she lifted her energy shield up to prevent the attack before it could shock her.

Raven wouldn't have been that worried if all people in the area had screamed and run off before they had a chance to become casualties in this battle, but she had to be when many people were still caught on the ride that appeared to be harmless at first, unable to get out since they were high above the ground.

She knew she had to take the villain down as soon as possible.

Overload took a chance that the sorceress's attention was divided to the Ferris wheel to direct a blow of wattage towards her. Raven dodged the hit and exerted her power to the nearest garbage bin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and threw the object at the red computer board that was covered with electricity.

The evildoer simply absorbed the object into his system.

"You will not destroy Overload."

"Don't bet on it," Raven retorted, recalling her opponent's weakness.

With that said, Raven's purple eyes searched for the nearest water source. She then decided to use the nearest pipeline and wielded her power to it, bringing the pipe up from beneath the ground. However, before Raven could soak the villain, something hit her from behind. That caused her to drop the pipe while Overload couldn't hide his relief.

The half demon turned around quickly only to be greeted by a massive concrete figures that couldn't be mistaken as any other villains but the mute Cinderblock.

"I hate it when Robin's right," she muttered.

It was already difficult to deal with each of the villains alone, but now that they somehow decided to cooperate, the task was simply impossible. Yet, Raven had no choice but to try her best to stop the villains from causing more damages.

While Overload tried to grab Raven with his electric hand, Cinderblock pulled a pole out of the ground and hurled it at her. Having no better idea, Raven put her shield up in its full force to prevent all assaults. Yet, both villains didn't seem to give up, and the witch wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold on.

Just when the half demon thought she couldn't handle it anymore, a bunch of projectiles exploded at the back of Cinderblock before a green rhino tackled him down. Meanwhile a series of sonic cannons and starbolts charged into Overload though it didn't hurt the villain's skin.

Raven brought her shield down and assumed her fighting posture when she saw that all of her teammates had arrived by her side.

"What took you guys so long?"

Robin pulled his staff and extended it as replied, "Traffic."

Raven rolled her eyes. Once again, dark power formed around her hands as she levitated herself off the ground.

No other words were exchanged when all Titans had to scattered from their positions since Overload shot electric beams at them while Cinderblock pulled a seat off the Ferris wheel and threw it towards the same direction.

The Ferris wheel shook again, earning screams from its passengers.

Robin didn't need to look at his teammates when he gave them instruction at the same time he jumped the cemented villain, "Starfire, Beast Boy, go clear people off the Ferris wheel. Raven, you take Overload. Cyborg, you and I take Cinderblock."

Taking Robin's command, Beast Boy morphed into a green pterodactyl then flew alongside the Tamaranean princess to the top of the Ferris wheel. Then Starfire started to help the first couple out of their seat to the back of the green pterosaur.

Meanwhile, Raven used her power to pick the pipeline she had earlier dropped back up just to drop it again when she dodged as Overload fired more amperes at her. Those shots, however, landed straight into the base of the Ferris wheel, rocking it once again.

More screams could be heard at the same time with a horrible creak of the Ferris wheel. Starfire yelped in surprise and grabbed a nervous boy before he could fall off. She then turned to Beast Boy.

"We must hurry before this wheel collapses!"

Beast Boy nodded and let Starfire put the boy on his back though he had already carried two girls then he flew quickly down to the ground. At the same time, Starfire flew to another seat to help more people out.

Both Robin and Cyborg paid a brief attention to the Ferris wheel right after they heard the creak only to see that the machine was covered with dark energy. Their eyes followed the energy to its source to see that Raven had concentrated all of her power to still the ride, giving Overload a much-needed opportunity to attack the empath like she was a sitting duck.

"Cyborg, help Raven," Robin commanded.

Wasting no time, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the electrical villain. Though the cannon didn't hurt the villain, it managed to make the shot Overload aimed at Raven missed her just to hit a Ferris wheel car instead.

The car tumbled down and the person on it skidded downward. Fortunately, he managed to grab on to the metallic bar at the last second before he fell off.

While other Titans had no idea who that person was, Raven knew exactly who was dangling dangerously in the sky since it was the car she was previously on with Nick. Shock would be an understatement for her right now that she began cursing in Azarathian as she was too nervous to process in English. However, the empath could do nothing to help when all of her power was used to keep the ride from collapsing.

In the meantime, Nick was trying to pull himself back up. One hand slipped from the bar he was holding on for his dear life, and he knew the only reason he had yet to fall off was his adrenaline. However, the hormone could only help him for a while. His grip was loosened, and Nick knew for sure he was going to fall.

An orange hand grasp his wrist at the last second. Nick looked up and sighed softly as he saw the red-headed Titan.

"Friend Nick, I did not know you are also here."

"I'd rather discuss that on the ground if you don't mind," he replied.

The alien nodded and flew down to the ground. She left Nick on the ground before she flew up again to help Beast Boy clear all people off the now dangerous ride.

At the same time, Cyborg picked up the pipeline Raven had dropped and began to soak the non-waterproof villain. When he was done with his task and turned back to his leader, he decided Robin didn't need help when he delivered kicks, punches and many blows Cinderblock.

It had taken a while later for Starfire and Beast Boy to finish their tasks so Raven could let go off the Ferris wheel and let it collapsed the ground. When it was done, the Titans turned to their leader, who had defeated the cemented villain and was standing him as he threw the red motherboard-looking villain into a glass of water. The Titans' leader didn't show any emotion when he waited for an authority to take the villains back to jail.

Once everything was secured, Raven went quickly to Nick's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned shone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied as he massaged his arms. "But I think I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

Raven sighed softly but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by three other Titans, namely Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. So the empath moved to stand by Nick's side and turned to the direction of her friends.

"Yo, Nick, that was close, man! For a second, I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Well, that makes the two of us," Nick stated before he turned to offer Starfire a smile of gratitude. "I guess I was lucky and I have Starfire to thank to."

No one noticed when Robin headed their ways, but they realized he was there when they all heard his icy remark.

"Yes, you're lucky Starfire is here, but you can't always depend on luck."

A strange light shone in Nick's grey eyes. He knew that the hero wasn't at all concerned about his well-being and wasn't afraid to show it. Yet he refused to satisfy Robin by being angry. So he forged an innocent smile.

"Why, Robin, thanks for your concern. Next time I get on a ride I'll wear a parachute just for precaution."

Robin wasn't sure what upset him more between that phony innocent smile of the brown-haired man and a small self-satisfied smirk that adorned Raven's face. However, before he could come up with any scornful reply, Starfire flew to middle of the group and asked with her usual beaming manners.

"Friends, can we stay and enjoy the park of the amusement?"

Nick blinked for a couple of times and gave Raven a does-she-always-speak-like-that look to which Raven returned with a quiet nod.

Now the naïve alien turned to her leader and gave him those puppy-like eyes that he could rarely say no to, not noticing that Robin was beyond crossed and was looking for something to be an object to his unbalanced emotion.

"Please, Robin, please," she pleaded. "It has been a long period of time since we last visited this place."

Robin narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"This is a public place, and you're capable of making your own decisions. So if you want to stay, by all means, stay. I'm leaving."

Though Robin uttered his words in a rather flat voice and expressed no emotion, Starfire's face still fell. She might have been thought of as naïve, but she wasn't stupid and she could feel the cold that was radiated from her leader. What she didn't know, though, was what she had done to deserve such cold and distant action from Robin.

"But…" Starfire tried to protest, but whatever it was that she was going to say died at her throat when the masked hero had turned his back on her and headed back towards his R-Cycle.

Seeing a confused look on the auburn-haired Tamaranean's face, Beast Boy uttered in the most cheery tone, "Come on, Star, forget him. You can come with me and Cy. Robin's no fun anyway."

Not only did the shape-shifter suggest, he also dragged the auburn-haired alien with him. Seeing that, Cyborg waved Raven and Nick goodbye.

"Have a nice day, ya'll," said Cyborg. "I'm gonna go have fun myself. Bye, Nick. See ya back at the tower, Rae."

With that, Cyborg was off to the direction Beast Boy and Starfire had previously taken, leaving Raven and Nick alone together.

* * *

_Nightfall_

Robin decelerated the famous R-Cycle when he was getting closer to the shore. He could see that light was on in the tower, so he decided to stop there for a moment, not ready to get back inside the tower and deal with all the questions from Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

He was certain that they would asked him where he had disappeared to when he was supposed to be the first to get home, having left the amusement park since the battle was over. While he wasn't afraid to tell them where he had been, he wasn't ready to give them any further explanation for he would be required to declare the feeling he had yet to admit to himself.

The Boy Wonder had to halt his vehicle abruptly when he spotted two figures walking hand in hand on the sandy shore. His breath was caught in the middle of his chest. He could tell, without having to take any closer look that those figures were of Raven and her date.

His lips pursed into a thin line while his hands clutched around the handgrips of the R-Cycle so hard that if they had been made of a more fragile material, they would have been broken in his hands.

Finally, the couple stopped walking just to say something to one another. While it was impossible for him to hear what they were saying from such distance, Robin could imagine it to be something sweet, something sentimental, and that thought alone sent a sharp pang to his heart. His throat was dry and he silently prayed that Raven would just say goodbye and teleported back to the tower, but much to his dismay, she was still standing there, looking deep into the other man's eyes while he was staring back.

Robin didn't need to have precognitive power to foresee what was going to happen next. Yet no matter how every rational thought in his head told him to ignore it and tear his eyes away, his eyes refused to follow what his head commanded and still glued themselves to those two figures.

To his terror, the couple leaned forward and met each other in a kiss.

Quickly, he threw his eyes shut and turned away, yet by that time he reacted, the picture had already imprinted itself onto his memories and something inside of him simply snapped.

He had had it and just sitting there on his motorcycle wasn't going to help. He had to do something.

With clenched jaws, Robin shifted the gear of his red cycle and revved up his engine.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers and Notes: DC Comics owns them. I'd like to thank these following people for their supports: **Mortimerscross**, **RainAwhile**, **Alekin**, **SatisfactionBroughtBackTheCat**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **banan-nonne**, **liliac gurl**, **brneyedgirl**, **ravenstarglazer**, **brokensoul0917**,** Dragon-Fire-Fairy**, **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**, **2hott4u **and **witchofdanight1316**. I'm so overwhelmed and I only hope this chapter doesn't come out as a disappointment.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

An engine roared like thunder as a red motorcycle rose in the sky just to land right between a man and a woman who had been staring at each other as they were both catching their breaths; however, they sprung apart before they could be run over by the famous R-Cycle.

The leader of the Teen Titans took the chance that the two were still amazed to leap off his motorcycle in a nice summersault. By the time the woman gained her composure back, the ebony-haired superhero had already assumed his fighting stance.

"My, my, my, this is not a way to treat a lady!" she noted, wagging her finger in disapproval.

"Since when have you ever been a lady?" Robin retorted.

The woman gasped and touched her heart dramatically.

"That's it!" she cried. "I'm gonna teach this little birdie a lesson."

With that, the woman struck her whip to the direction of the disgruntled hero who quickly dodged the attack.

"Your trick is getting old, Catwoman," Robin noted, grabbing the end of the whip and pulled it hard, causing the said woman to lose her balance and fall face first to the ground. An object she was holding fell off her hands. "And so are you."

Catwoman shrieked before she rolled back on her feet and darted to the fallen object, yet before she could grab it, a black boot stepped over her target. She didn't need to look to tell whose boot it was.

The owner of the boot bent down to pick up the item and leveled his eyes with the cat burglar for a second. To Robin, the imposing figure in a dark cape and a bat mask still looked as intimidating as he remembered.

"This isn't your lucky night," said the Batman.

Catwoman growled before she twirled backward in an amazing agility for a woman of her age. She sent an ireful glare towards the leader of the Teen Titans and ranted before she fled. "I'm gonna make you pay for this, Boy Wonder!"

With that, she disappeared into the darkness of the night. However, neither the Dark Knight nor his apprentice had any desire to pursuit her as they had retrieved the stolen item.

Now that Catwoman was gone, the Cape Crusader looked at his former protégé and wondered why the young man had suddenly decided to come back. However, he let the curiosity escaped his mind for a moment when he remarked, "Welcome back to Gotham."

_

* * *

Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

Bruce Wayne removed the Batman costume and changed into something more comfortable before he entered his office where his protégé had already been waiting. That young adult had also changed his attire, and now he was standing by the windowsill, looking out into the dark.

The millionaire wasn't a fool not to see that his adopted son was less than comfortable in the office. He had always been aware that Dick Grayson had only seen the manor as a place to live, never a home, which brought him back to the question he had previously dismissed – what made that man return when he had found a better place to call home?

"Have a seat, Dick," Bruce stated with a hint of authority in his voice.

As he saw the younger man comply, the millionaire walked to the cabinet that stored bottles of alcoholic beverages. He picked up a bottle of Scotch and a tumbler before he turned to where his adopted son was sitting.

"I hear your team is doing well in Jump City," Bruce noted as he poured the whiskey into the tumbler.

"We're doing okay."

"Really?" The older man sipped his drink before he walked to join the younger man at the desk. "Then what's bothering you?"

Dick pursed his lips. He didn't know what devil had brought him to believe that coming back to Gotham City would make anything better, especially when their last conversation ended in a big fight and him leaving the city. So he decided against opening up to his adoptive father and tilted his head a little as he faked a look of curiosity.

"Why do you think that I'm bothered at all?"

Bruce took his time to study his ward. It wasn't difficult for him to name all emotions that were displayed in those blue eyes no matter how well that young man hid them. However, he also knew that Dick was raised to be proud that he wouldn't just state his problem even though he desperately needed help. While he knew he was somewhat responsible for that young man's personalities, he still couldn't help sighing in irritation.

"If you must know, I don't think you would leave your precious city for no reason, and even if you would, Gotham is still _not_ the best place to go for holiday."

"So you assume that my return has something to do with my teammates?"

"No," the older man denied. "I just thought you might need help in solving some cases, but now that you've brought that up…"

The Dark Knight's alter ego trailed off and sipped his drink.

Dick bit his bottom lip, realizing just how easily Bruce could make him slip.

"I'm not having problems with my teammates," he claimed. Pausing for a moment, Dick sighed and shook his head before he added softly, "At least, not all of them."

"So who are you having problems with? Wait…let me guess. The Azarathian?"

It surprised Dick a little when Bruce's sentence sounded more like a statement than a wild guess. However, he wasn't in a mood to question his mentor as to how he had come up with such idea, so he simply nodded. His blue eyes went a few shades darker.

Bruce had to admit he hadn't sensed such despair from his ward in a long time. Though he knew the reasons that brought that young man to Gotham were meant to be serious, seeing the Boy Wonder on the verge of breaking down wasn't something he anticipated. And it worried him.

Yet, Bruce couldn't quite find a word to say for he wasn't certain what Dick expected to hear. So he simply sipped his whisky and let a moment pass without breaking the silence.

"I don't know how you expect me to help you with relationship problem when you said it yourself that I'm a heartless man who knows nothing about intimacy," the millionaire remarked after a long while. No trace of sarcasm or offense could be detected in his voice. "So it's either you tell me what you want or we can sit here all night."

"I just want to talk to someone, Bruce," Dick replied somberly. "But I can't talk to anyone in the tower. They just wouldn't understand, or worst, they'd just take her side. God, they're probably celebrating my absence as we speak!"

"That serious, huh?" The only answer from a young man was a heaving, so Bruce knew he would need to prompt him a little. "What started all this?"

An expression in Dick's blue eyes shifted.

"She's been going out with this guy, Ambrose. She likes him, very much. God forbids, she might even love him!" He stopped to wince at the thought. "He's not right for her, Bruce. I can tell he has an ulterior motive. I can feel it in my gut that he's _not_ trustworthy and that he's too good to be true, but everyone believes in his façade. I tried to point that out to Raven, but she dismissed it. She even accused me of being jealous!"

The owner of Wayne Manor quirked an eyebrow as he challenged, "Aren't you?"

"No! Why should I? What does he have that I don't?"

Dick paused as his own question struck him hard. What did Nick Ambrose have that Dick Grayson didn't? Truth be told, Nick had no advantage over him. Nick had just known Raven for give or take one month and still tried to figure out what she liked or dislike. Dick, on the other hand, had known her for years, lived under the same roof and shared a strong mental bond with her.

"One thing, obviously," Bruce said in a mumble.

Dick closed his eyes and hung his head. Apparently, he heard what his surrogate father had said.

"Am I wrong to feel this way?" he wondered, his voice low. "He's just met her, but everything he does seems to be right in her eyes. Me? I've known her for years, and I've done everything in my power to please her. I'm always there for her whenever she needs me. God, I'd do anything she asks me to, but still…" he sighed. "Still, she never looked at me the way she looks at him."

The Batman's alter ego sighed before he walked to stand by his former sidekick's side and placed his large hand on his adopted son's broad shoulder.

Still hanging his head, Dick wondered in a whisper, "What did I do wrong?"

With a squeeze on Dick's shoulder, Bruce replied though he still wondered if there was a right answer to that question, "Nothing, Dick. Any girls in her right mind would kill for a guy who would do all those things for her."

If the right answer was meant to stop the young adult from breaking down, the reply from the millionaire was probably the lease correct answer he could give since Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and began to cry.

"Then why can't she love me?"

Bruce could have replied to that question in many different ways, but none of those would make it better for Dick. Maybe letting him cry was the best solution. After all, tears might be the only thing that was able to wash away all pain and sadness from the man's heart.

So instead of trying to make his foster son stop, Bruce sighed and drained his liquor. He stroked the younger man's ebony hair in a fatherly manner as he said, "Let it out, Dick. Just let it all out."

* * *

_Titans Tower_

Starfire sat quietly on a couch in front of the huge TV. Her spirit had been so low lately that even a weird documentary on fungus couldn't make her feel any better. So, instead of watching anything, she sat on the couch and played back a voice message that was left to them on the answering machine by their leader.

"_Hey, guys. It's Robin. I'm back to Gotham City to help Batman_," he had said, his voice dryer than normal. "_I'll be back as soon as the job's done. Don't worry._"

Starfire absentmindedly hit the rewind button but before she could replay it, the alien princess had to jump from her seat as she heard someone entered the room. However, once she realized the person who entered the room was not the man who she wished to see, her face fell.

"Beast Boy," Starfire sighed.

The green changeling gave Starfire a childlike grin.

"Cyborg and I are going to the arcade. We know you don't like to be alone and Raven's already out to see her boyfriend. So, wanna come with us?"

Starfire shook her head as a reply. "I will stay home just in case Robin is back."

The shape-shifter sighed but refused to give in. He gave her his best pleading eyes as he begged, "Come on. It'll be fun. Besides, Robin has an access code."

Although Starfire seemed to hesitate, she shook her head again.

"I'd rather stay home."

"Alright…we'll be back soon then."

Beast Boy turned around and got out of the room. He then met Cyborg who waited for him in the hallway.

"Any luck?"

The green teen shook his head.

"Dude, Rob has only been away for a week, but she's acting like he wouldn't come back," Beast Boy paused then asked in an unconfident voice. "He's coming back, isn't he?"

Cyborg nodded affirmatively although a look in his human eye said he was wondering just the same thing the changeling had just asked.

* * *

_Batcave_

Now that Dick was not wearing a mask and only clad in a thin worn pullover and a pair of denims, he seemed almost like an average late teen. The only sign that might be able to give him away as an uptight leader of Jump City's superheroes was the way he focused his weary eyes on the screen of a state-of-the-art computer that could make the Titans' computer looked like a toy.

His focus, however, was broken when he heard a British-accented voice that could only be of the faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "Teatime, Master Dick."

Not averting his eyes from the screen, Dick noted, "Just leave it on the table, Al. Thanks."

Alfred did as requested, yet he didn't leave the cave right away. Instead, he stood and watched. After minutes had passed without any sign that his master would leave his work, Alfred cleared his throat.

"May I suggest you to take a little break, sir? You have already spent half a day in front of the computer."

As he saw that the computer was still searching for information, Dick sighed and turned around to meet the old gentleman.

"You can't blame me for being workaholic, Al," he stated, reaching out to grab a cookie.

"Some would say you're working this hard so you won't have time to think about something else."

Though he knew that Alfred meant no harm with his remarks as the butler was convinced that the reason of Dick's visit was simply to research on some criminals, Dick still felt a little jumpy.

A light in his eyes dimmed as Dick gazed at a teacup and remarked, "They would probably be right, but that doesn't mean that the strategy works." He chuckled dryly. "Every rational thought in my head tells me to let it go and move on, but somehow, I just can't. Isn't it ridiculous?"

Though he was somewhat perplexed, Alfred commented regardless, "No, sir, it's not. It's clear that whatever the matter that is in your head right now knows no reasons, so it's not meant to be rationalized or decided with your head."

"I guess you're right."

"Or the saying is right, and absence really makes a heart grow fonder."

The remark came from a doorstep of the Batcave. So both Dick and Alfred turned to its source to see a tall imposing figure of Gotham's famous industrialist crossing his arm and leaning against the doorframe.

"Master Bruce, you're back." Alfred greeted. "How was the meeting?"

"Boring," Bruce replied, walking in. "Anything new came up in your research, Dick?"

Taking a deep breath, Dick cleared everything that was previously in his head and turned his attention back to the computer screen as he replied:

"I think I've found a connection between the last three objects that Red X had stolen. If the information I got is right, they come in a collection of seven, six of which have already been stolen."

"Then you'd better hope he hasn't reached to the last one," Bruce observed. "Do you know what it is yet?"

"It's an antique scepter. The computer is still searching the database for its picture, but considering the speed of your processor, it'd probably take a while. You should have it upgraded."

"I'll take that to consideration," said Bruce, deadpan. He then turned his attention to a steaming cup of tea on the table. "This smells nice."

"Chamomile tea, sir," Alfred pointed. "If you'd like to drink some, I shall make you another cup."

Hearing it, Dick cut in with an offer, "Actually, just drink mine. I can't drink it anyway."

Bruce lifted his eyebrow as he asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Robin's counterpart chuckled dryly before he responded, "Too bitter."

The millionaire had an urge to inquire what was bitter, the herbal tea or Dick Grayson himself, but he didn't have a chance when there was a blip on the computer screen.

All attentions were now turned to the picture that now appeared on screen. Once Dick laid eyes on it, he frowned slightly. His action didn't escape Bruce's detective eyes.

"Seen it before?"

"It looks familiar," Dick replied noncommittally as he pressed a button to print the picture. "I'll have to go back and check."

"I take it you're leaving soon," Bruce stated.

With his eyes narrowed, Dick asked, "Why, Bruce, are you in such a rush to get rid of me?"

"Let's just say I know you aren't a type to lie around when there's a hot lead."

"You're right." The younger man agreed as he walked to the glass case that stored his uniform and opened it.

"Now, sir?" Alfred asked in surprised, watching Dick pick his superhero costume out of the case and disappear behind a wooden screen to change.

"I've left my city for too long anyway," Dick replied from behind the screen.

While Dick was changing, Bruce picked up the printed photo and pressed his remote to move the floor of the central area of the Batcave. So when Dick walked out in Robin's outfit, Bruce and Alfred had already been waiting for him by the R-Cycle.

Handing his ward the printed photo, Bruce asked with a rare look of concern, "Are you sure you're ready to face what waits for you back there?"

The young man shook his head as a reply, so Bruce patted his shoulder. "Have courage. You'll do just fine."

"I hope so," he replied. "Goodbye, Bruce. Bye, Alfred."

And with that, Robin was back on his R-Cycle. The engine roared once it was ignited, he revved up the engine and rode off.


	9. Chapter 9

Diclaimers & Notes: Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics. I'd like to thank these following people for their comments: **fanficprincess101**,** raexrob4eva3112**, **RainAwhile**, **Alekin**, **banan-nonne**, **Raven The Dark Wings Angel**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **ravenstarg****l****azer**, **2hott4u**, **Dancing through the Storm **and **Dragon-Fire-Fairy**. I've just realized when I looked at the stats that my chapters are getting longer, but I just enjoy myself too much and can't just cut something off. Anyway, I'd better be off before I got strangled. Don't forget to review, though, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

Robin parked his motorcycle in the Titans Tower garage before he walked to the elevator. If the circumstance had been a little less tensed when he had left, Robin would have half expected to find four other Titans in his costume, impersonating him the way they did when he left the tower in search for the True Master.

However, when he thought about the last time they had spent their time in the same room, Robin knew beyond reasonable doubt that none of them would be interested in doing the Robin-ing as Starfire had fondly called it. After all, it wasn't the happiest moment that had occurred during the time they had been together as a team. In fact, it could be considered as one of the worst.

Robin got on an elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. While the elevator was making its way up, the masked Titan's mind drifted back to the morning of the day he had fled to Gotham City.

He still saw it clearly in his mind how he had left his office late in the morning to have breakfast only to stop by the threshold of the common room when the empath was making her way out.

Raven was in a white tank top and blue denims. It seemed to him she was ready to go out of the tower, though he had no idea back then where she was heading. Meanwhile, three other Titans were in the kitchen area of the common room, minding their own business.

And he remembered that instead of letting her leave, he blocked her way and refused to move.

'Move,' she demanded.

'Where are you going?' he inquired in a stern voice even though he already had an idea what her answer would be.

'Out,' was her monotonous reply.

'Let me guess, you're going to see Ambrose,' he snorted. 'I don't even know what you see in this guy that you have to go to him whenever you have free time.'

'At least, he's not acting like a complete moron. Now move.'

'No.'

Raven sighed, and Robin never ceased to wonder why she didn't teleport away from the scene the way she normally would. She simply stood her ground in perfect apathy, yet he could tell she was beyond mad when he spotted her dark glower.

To her credit, her voice was still flawlessly flat. 'If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous.'

'Jealous!?!' he mimicked incredulously. 'Get over yourself, Raven. I'd rather be jealous of a chimp in the zoo than of you and Ambrose.'

'Good. Then go to the zoo and work your jealousy off. I'm leaving.'

'I'm not through with you yet,' he grunted.

'But I am.'

With that, she pushed him out of her way, so he caught her wrist in quick reflex. Raven glanced at her clutched wrist, sending him a silence demand to let go.

Robin still had no idea what came over him when he ignored the message and glared back at her. Consequently, Raven snapped. Her eyes glowed dangerously, and the next thing he realized was that he somehow ended up against the wall while she said in a low and venomous manner, 'Touch me again and you'll wish you were as lucky as Dr. Light.'

And with that, she was off. Even now that he thought about it, he still felt cold running down his spine, so it never cease to amaze him how he managed to find his voice and shouted after her that day.

'Fine, Raven! Do whatever you want. I'll get the last laugh when he dumps you!'

Robin wasn't quite certain if Raven caught that sentence before she was off, but he could tell that three Titans certainly heard every word of it since they were all gaping in awe when he turned to them.

When he thought about it now, he knew he shouldn't have blamed them for being in such shock. After all, it was the first time they really witnessed a heated argument between him and Raven, though they might have all been aware of the hostile atmosphere that had occurred since Raven started dating Nick.

However, he hadn't looked at it then the way he was looking at it now, so he directed his gaze to his teammates.

'What are you staring at?' he demanded. 'Don't you have something better to do?'

The picture of Cyborg grapping Beast Boy's wrist in one hand and Starfire's in another and dragged them out with him before they could say anything in reply made Robin smile sardonically. He had been such a terrible friend to all of them, and he could only hope they weren't a type to hold grudges.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, so Robin got off and headed down the hallway that leaded to the common room.

Voices of Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over something could be heard even before he entered the room, so the Boy Wonder took a few deep breaths, getting ready to face whatever it was that he had to face.

When he opened the door and walked in, he could only spotted three Titans in the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the kitchen area, pushing one another away from the stove while Starfire was setting a dining table. Raven, as expected, was nowhere to be seen.

As he couldn't decide if he should interrupt their moment by making his presence known or simply retreated to his room, the leader of the Titans stood quietly, watching his friends enjoying their moment.

"Does this not look nice?" Starfire remarked after she finished setting the table. She then looked up and blinked for a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things when she spotted her leader at the doorstep.

Though Robin's mind seemed to be some place else, Starfire didn't mind when his presence alone was enough to put a huge smile on her face. She beamed noticeably as she flew towards her leader, and when Robin realized again, he was held in a bone-crushing hug that felt more like a squeeze.

"Robin, you are back! I have missed you terribly."

While the embrace had literally taken his breath away, Robin still managed to smile softly as he returned the hug, though only for a brief moment.

"I miss you, too, Starfire," he squeaked.

Starfire let go of Robin so he could once again breathe, yet she lingered by his side.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had turned their attentions to the door since they heard Starfire announced Robin's return, yet they were still tackling each other nonetheless.

"Yo, Rob, good to see you back," Cyborg noted as he pushed Beast Boy away. "Now can you tell this little grass strain here that he can't cook?"

"No way, dude. You only cook what _I_ can't eat," the changeling complained then turned to give Robin a big hearty smile. "Hey, Robin."

Robin couldn't help but smile at how things never changed inside the Titans Tower, though he didn't know how much he expected it to change when he had only been away for less than two weeks.

"It's good to be home," Robin mumbled, yet he knew none of his friends, maybe with an exception of Starfire, heard him.

While Cyborg and Beast Boy turned their attention back to their everlasting fight, unable to care less about Robin's return, the Tamaranean enthusiastically grasped Robin's hand and smiled brightly as she dragged him towards the kitchen area.

"Please, you must sit and tell me every detail about what you have done while you were in the city of Gotham."

Since he knew his reasons for going back to that city was nothing he would rather discuss with any of his friends, especially Starfire, the Batman's protégé decided what happened in Gotham had better stay in Gotham.

"Seriously, Star, you don't want to know all that."

"But I insist. I wish to know about this man of bat."

Robin had to think that there was something about this persisting alien that he could never say no to no matter how much he wanted otherwise, so he sat down on the seat she had gestured him to.

"It's Batman, Star," he corrected. "He's my mentor, and he taught me...well...almost everything I know."

"Then he must be very good, yes?"

The Batman's ward nodded and his voice coated with pride when he stated, "One of the greatest."

"Then why did he require your assistance?"

Robin scratched his head and gave Starfire a wry smile.

"Let's say whackos decided to march back into Gotham, believing they can beat the Batman now that he's older, but they all forgot that they're not that young either. Anyway, I helped him clean out Gotham's trashes and he helped me figure out what Red X is looking for. I came up with a plan to catch him, actually, and I'll brief it to all of you guys…"

After having mentioned the thief and the plan, Robin glanced around the room and asked as though he had just noted her absence, "Where's Raven, by the way?"

Robin managed to keep his voice casual as though he couldn't care less about the answer even when it had been the very first thing he was wishing to know since he entered the room.

The room went dead silent after the question was asked. Starfire gave him a very cautious look while Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped fighting and turned their gazes to him. It was clear to Robin that they had an idea where the empath was yet were reluctant to answer.

"Out again, I see," Robin commented wryly, puckered his lips. "Alright…I guess I can wait until she returns and brief it then. I still have something to check on anyway."

"Umm…actually…" Beast Boy interjected.

"Raven is not really out," Starfire noted.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "She's…"

As if on cue, before Cyborg could finish his line, the door of the common room was opened. Robin turned towards the door just to see Raven walking alongside the brown-haired man that was known as Nick Ambrose. Neither of them noticed Robin's presence.

"It's quite a spectacular collection you've got in this tower. You guys really should think about opening your house for…" Nick trailed off when he finally spotted the spiky-haired hero.

Though seeing Raven with that man again was something he should have already anticipated, Robin still felt sharp pang in his heart and he had to struggle to remind himself of what his surrogate father had told him.

_'__Sometimes, Dick, loving someone doesn't mean you have to be with them. Sometimes it means you__ smile for their happiness__ and __cry for their sorrows. __It might be difficult at first, but if you try hard enough... you'll get used to it.__'_

Still, it was much easier said than done. So Robin was grateful he wore a mask, especially when he knew his eyes would betray all emotions he felt when he saw how the sorceress moved slightly closer to her boyfriend.

"...a tour," Nick finished. "Hello…"

"Ambrose," Robin acknowledged. "Raven."

"Robin," Raven remarked monotonously. "I thought you'd stay in Gotham a little longer."

Though her line appeared to be nothing more than a simple statement and her voice didn't betray any emotion, it was still clear to the Boy Wonder how she wished he never returned. And all Robin could do at that moment was biting his bottom lip until he could taste his own blood in hope to transfer the pain from his heart there.

"That was the original plan, but I've found something that may lead us to Red X," Robin replied in a rather calm voice although storms of emotions were raging in the back of his mind. "I'll brief it to all of you tomorrow when we don't have a guest."

"If this is urgent, I can leave," Nick offered.

As strange as it might seem, the Titans' leader waved the café owner's offer off.

"It's not that urgent," he explained rather blankly. "I highly doubt we'll catch that thief tonight even if I brief my plan now. Besides, I need a rest myself."

This made Raven wrinkle her forehead. Though she couldn't fathom the meaning of Robin's action, she didn't quite trust his sudden politeness.

"But you'll have dinner with us first, yes?" Starfire asked. "Friend Nick has agreed to stay. A chance like this doesn't come very often."

And if Robin had a say in it, it would remain that way.

"I'm sure there'll be another chance," Robin replied passively.

The Tamaranean blinked for a couple of times before she protested, "But friend Nick will not be here again for at least another week."

Although he was more than a little interested in the detail, all the Boy Wonder did was simply raise his brow.

Though Robin didn't ask any question, Nick still took his cue to explained, "There's a useful seminar in Central City for someone who's running a small business."

"Then I'm sorry I can't join your farewell party," he said flatly. "I'm still tired from a ride back from Gotham and I don't have an appetite, so I'll just go to my room and take a rest. Have a good time in Central City. Excuse me."

Once Robin had left, everyone couldn't help but exchange puzzled looks. While they were all glad to see the Boy Wonder back in his old composed self, they still wondered what had caused the dramatic change and if it would last.

* * *

_The Following__ Day_

The Titans marked it as unusual when Robin called for a briefing in the room they used to collect tokens and gifts from fans instead of the common room. Yet they knew better than to fight with him at this moment since none of them was entirely certain that Robin was back to his normal self.

Robin, on the other hand, realized the only way things could turn back to the peaceful state was for him and Raven to mend their fences. However, the task would be difficult, especially when she had been avoiding him like plague.

Yet, being as professional as he was, Robin put the thought about his relationship with Raven aside. It took time to form a new friendship, and it would take just as long to fix a broken one. There would be time for that after the briefing, so he put a stoic face on even when he was greeted with Raven's cold eyes.

"Alright, guys," Robin started, his voice serious. "The reason I ask you to meet me here is because I've already found Red X's possible target."

"Okay…what and where is it?" asked Cyborg.

Without a word, Robin smirked and put his hand on a display case that stood right next to him, patting it softly. The action caused all eyes to avert to that glass case which displayed an old gold scepter with strange inscriptions. The Titans then looked at their leader who nodded, confirming the question in their heads.

"Did we not get it three months ago from a late millionaire who had no successor?" asked Starfire.

"You're right," Robin nodded. "And I think this is what Red X's been after."

"Okay, dude, it looks nice and all, but why would he want that?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Because he would need this scepter to complete the set of what he had previously stolen," Robin reasoned. "According to the JLA's historical database, there are seven objects that are used in an ancient ritual. Six of those have already been stolen by a thief whose method resembles Red X's."

"That doesn't explain why he hasn't attacked the tower yet," Raven pointed. "Hasn't this been almost two months since he attacked the museum?"

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded as they also wondered the same thing.

"There are possible explanations for this," said Robin. "I'd say it's either he doesn't know it's here or he does but still try to find a way to get in and out without being caught."

"Alright, dude, I know we won't just sit here and wait for his attack," the shape-shifter remarked.

"No," Robin agreed.

The Titans all narrowed their eyes as they looked between the scepter and their leader. Then it was Cyborg who asked, "So what do we do?"

* * *

_Red X's Den, Unknown Location_

The villain sighed softly before he rolled the blueprint of the Titans Tower and put it away in his drawer next to some photographs of a place that looked similar to one of the rooms in the Titans Tower. Just when he shut the drawer, a black cell phone that sat on top of his desk next to a newspaper went buzzing.

He picked it up and answered, "X..."

The thief glanced at the newspaper's headline that said, "_Teen Titans sent antique scepter to museum for valuation_." Then he nodded.

"Yes, I've read the news..." he replied solemnly. "The Titans are the least of my concern. They couldn't stop me before, and they won't this time... All you need to worry about is to get my payment ready... I'll be in touch."

With that, Red X hung up. He sighed softly as he looked at the headline again.

"All I need is from you to stay away for a couple more days, but you just have to come back now and ruin my plans," the thief grumbled. "Too bad, Robin, this is only going to make my work much easier."


	10. Chapter 10

It's official – I'm terrible at writing action scenes. Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans and I only hope the rightful owners won't sue me for copyright violation. And I'd like to say thanks to these following reviewers: **Dancing through the Storm**, **luver**** of jellybeans**, **banan-nonne**, **ravenstarglazer**, **total ****rae****-rob ****adict**, **2hott4u**, **Batman**, **NotaPunk**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **Alekin**, **BeastBoy4pres052**, and **liliac ****gurl**. I think I've said enough for today, so I'll lurk quietly in the background waiting for review(s)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Museum__ of History_

After having checked to ensure that the whole security system was set, the guard walked back to the monitor room and sat down in front of several video monitors. He sighed and lay back on his chair, expecting to have yet another boring night.

Everything seemed to be quiet and in order, or at least that was what the security guard thought, before he felt someone or something poke his shoulder. Instinctively, he turned only to be greeted with a black-clad man who wore a skull mask.

Before he could react, that masked man sprayed something into his face, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Sweet dreams," said Red X.

The thief tied the security guard to his seat before he made his way out of the room towards the direction of his target.

* * *

Red X cautiously opened a thick door to the room that was used to store all necessary equipments to calculate the age of any ancient items. While the room was full of high-tech devices that would normally caught the thief's attention, his target was not one of those devices. He was there for one thing, and one thing only – the gold scepter that the Titans had sent to that museum for valuation. 

He searched the room with his eyes to find any location where all things that were sent to valuate should be kept. Then his eyes stopped at a vault by at the end of the room. After that, the thief picked up his equipment and began his task.

It didn't take long for the burglar to break the steel vault. Even though the vault stored many artifacts, some of which probably worth millionth of dollars in the black market, the black-clad man couldn't care less about them. He simply grasped the scepter that he was ordered to steal and left the room without touching anything else.

Although he already got what he wanted, Red X was still paranoid. He couldn't help but think that it was way too easy. He had half expected the Teen Titans to show up while he was breaking the vault since he was certain that the Titans sent the treasure to the museum for a reason, and he suspected that reason was to lure him out. After all, if that hadn't been the reason, they would have sent it since they had received it. They wouldn't have waited until now.

It wasn't until Red X had reached to the main hall of the museum that the alarm was triggered. The thief smirked sardonically since he didn't have to guess how the alarm was set off even after he had disabled the whole security system.

X scanned through the darkness and assumed a fighting stance. Though he had yet to spot any Titans, he knew they would show up in a matter of second. He wasn't disappointed.

As if on cue, the silence was broken by a voice that was familiar to his ears.

"Freeze!"

Though he could never comply with the Titans' command, Red X still didn't make any move since he was still assessing his situation.

"Sorry, X, but we won't let you get away with that."

Robin appeared right in the thief's way to the exit. The fighting staff in his hand was extended to its full length. His masked eyes focused on Red X while all muscles in his body were ready to move if the thief should open an attack.

Standing to Robin's left was Beast Boy. The changeling was ready to morph into any kind of animal that would benefit him in a fight. Meanwhile Starfire was flying in the back. Her eyes and her hands glowed green with her power.

Red X grabbed his weapons. He had yet to locate the half-demonic empath, so he was still on a very high alert since he knew she had an ability to appear out of nowhere and attack him without warning.

"I'm not asking for your permission, kids."

Cyborg, who stood on Robin's right, had transformed his arm to the famous sonic cannon and aimed it at the thief as he said, "Alright, man, from what I see, you have two choices. You can turn yourself in or try to fight. Either way, you're going to jail."

It was then that Red X had finally spotted Raven by the darkest corner of the museum.

"Sorry," Red X replied, all too calmly. "But I beg to differ."

With that said, Red X suddenly projected his small explosive discs towards all Titans' directions even though he had already known that they would be able to dodge the hit like every other time.

As expected, all Titans scattered apart to avoid the hit, with an exception for Raven who still stood her ground. However, unlike all other battles, Raven seemed to be somewhat out of focus. It was as if she was too preoccupied by other thoughts to bring herself back to the present fight.

_'__…our paths might have crossed sometimes before…__'_

_'…your aura is familiar to me…'_

Raven's eyes were widened.

_'…__I could be stalking you around for long enough for you to recognize my aura…__'_

A look of disbelief flashed on them as they were laid on the black-clad thief. And that was the only thing she could act before two projectiles stick in the floor before her and exploded!

* * *

It took a moment for the grey smoke to fade, and all eyes were averted to the ground where Raven stood before the blast. However, unlike everyone, including Red X, expected to see, the sorceress wasn't in the position she used to stand before the explosion. Instead, she was lying by the wall behind her.

The plausible explanation was either that she didn't put her energy shield up, or she did but not in time to protect herself from the blast, so the blast wind thrown her back against the brick wall behind her.

"Raven!" everyone cried in unison.

Red X was the first to react. He leapt towards the falling empath's direction just to be intercepted by a heavy flying kick from the Boy Wonder. With a blink, Red X shook his head and did a long summersault backwards. A cannon blast shot after him, so the thief made a twist to dodge it yet it still made a slice at his upper arm.

Beast Boy morphed into a green rhinoceros and charged into the burglar's direction, but the skull-masked thief sprung up, using the rhino's head as if it was a trampoline, and landed right behind the changeling who failed to stop before he hit the wall.

Soon after he was on his feet again, Red X had to put his guard up to block yet another strike from the irate Boy Wonder's fighting staff.

The first blow hit the thief's arms with its full force, causing the withstander to wince in pain. Seeing so, Robin made another strike at the thief. However, this time, Red X managed to catch the staff and tugged it with all his strength.

The leader of the Teen Titans didn't try to pull back but simply let go so the black-clad felon lost his balanced and fell backwards. However, with his agility, Red X only stayed down for a second before he sprung back up and threw Robin's staff away.

Though he couldn't understand why Red X was on a defensive mode when the thief had never hesitated to fight back before, the Boy Wonder wasted no time to figure it out. He simply pounded the skull-masked man with series of punches and kicks and had no intention to stop until he could bring that man down.

Meanwhile, Starfire flew to Raven to see her condition since the half demon had yet to make any move since the blast. What she saw made her fall rigidly to the ground. It took a long moment for any thought to register in her head.

"Friends! Raven needs assistance!"

Starfire's call caught all attentions, and Cyborg didn't need her to say it twice as he rushed to the falling empath's direction, couldn't care less about the hand-to-hand combat between Robin and Red X.

And when Cyborg saw Raven, he knew why Starfire paled visibly as the picture had also taken him aback.

Raven was lying still by the wall. Blood was flowing from her eyes, nostrils and ears. Many parts of body were wounded by flying debris and bomb fragments. Cyborg checked her vital signs that were too weak for his comfort.

"This is not good," Cyborg muttered. "We need to get her outta here fast."

With that, Cyborg scooped Raven's body up in his protective arms and turned to Beast Boy's direction as he shouted, "Yo, BB! Are you still interested in driving the T-Car?"

Still a little woozy from having hit the wall earlier, Beast Boy got up and shook the feeling away before he approached to Cyborg. Normally, he would have jumped in joy since Cyborg had never even considered allowing him to touch his 'baby' but now that he saw Raven and sensed a dire atmosphere, Cyborg's offer didn't sound so pleasing. "Are you sure?"

As a response, the bionic man shoved a key to the T-Car into Beast Boy's hand and said in a low voice, "Drive."

With that, Beast Boy rushed out of the museum. Cyborg followed him close behind.

Starfire wasn't sure whether she should stay just in case Robin needed help fighting Red X or she should go with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven.

Sensing Starfire's reluctant, Cyborg called, "Starfire!"

The Tamaranean princess turned towards Robin and Red X just to see Red X kick the ebony-haired hero in the stomach. Robin dodged the kick and caught the thief leg with both his hands before he swung the thief to the nearest wall.

Red X heard something crack though he wasn't certain if it was one of his bones or one of his gears.

"Go!" Robin yelled. "I can handle this."

Robin's word worked its charm and Starfire rushed after her other teammates.

Siren could be heard in the background, telling both Robin and Red X that the police and probably some reporters were on their way there. It was then that Red X realized he was running out of time. He had to end the fight now and flee before he ended up in jail.

As Red X tried to stand up and get back on his fighting stance, he realized he had taken far too many hits and that he wouldn't hold out much longer. So when the leader of the Teen Titans darted towards his direction, Red X had to think fast before he had to take another blow from that man.

Just a second before Robin reached to him, Red X picked something from his utility belt and threw it to the floor.

The room glowed with intense white light and Robin had to shut his eyes for a few seconds. Once he opened them again, Red X was nowhere to be seen. Robin growled with rage and delivered a sharp kick to the wall. "Goddamn it!"

* * *

_Red X's Hideout_

Red X limped his way into his office, admitting to himself that it was the worst encounter he had ever experienced with the Teen Titans. He inhaled slowly as he started to feel all the pain from all the impacts.

"This is just great," he muttered, tossing the scepter into the drawer of his desk as if it had no value.

With a deep sigh, X turned on the small television that was on his desk. He then sat and watched, hoping there would be a new about his heist so he could hear a report on the heroes' status. And he wasn't disappointed.

'…thief, Red X, got away…'

Red X didn't pay much attention as he started to remove his suit to check on his own injury. Bruises can be seen on his upper torso as he ran his fingers on his side to check that no rip was broken.

'…just left the scene in a hurry,' said the reporter. 'Oh! There! Robin's out!'

The remark caught X's attention, so he looked up to see that the camera had left the anchorperson and zoomed in to show Robin walking out of the museum. His expression was hardened once he spotted the crowd of reporters that was making their way to him.

The Boy Wonder had to push through the reporter to get to the R-Cycle. Red X could feel the man's anxiety even through a TV screen, and the thief couldn't blame him for that.

'Robin, we just saw Cyborg carried Raven out. What happened to her? Did she get hurt?' asked one reporter.

'She got hit,' Robin replied with a gruff voice while he kept getting past reporters that were blocking his path to his vehicle.

'How bad is her injury?' another reporter shot.

'Try getting yourself blasted and you'll know,' Robin grumbled and pushed the microphone away from his face.

Before the uptight superhero could get away, a different reporter cut in with another question, 'Do you think this has anything to do with the fact that she's dating?'

Robin's jaws visibly clenched while his masked eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't have a chance to reply before he was interrupted by yet another question: 'Is it true that you and Raven are in bad term? Does this affect your team's dynamic?'

'What happens in the tower is none of your -_beep-_ business!' the hero blurted fierily, obviously losing it. 'Now get the -_beep-_ out of my way!'

Even now that the Titan's leader had lost his temper, some reporters still shot him with questions, which was ignored for an obvious reason. Robin was then seen riding off on his R-Cycle.

The camera cut back to the anchorperson so Red X switched the television off. It was also then that his cell phone went buzzing.

He grasped it and looked at the caller ID before he answered, "X."

He listened to the words from the caller with gritted teeth before he replied tartly, "I'm not in the mood."

Red X snickered, "According to our deal, I still have ten days left. You'll have to wait until then."

The thief put a phone a little farther from his ear as the caller had yelled something in. He chuckled dryly and stated, "See if I care."

The thief then he hung off the phone and switched it off, not caring what else his caller had to say. Closing his eyes and take a deep breath, Red X pushed the phone conversation to the back of his mind before he picked up another cell phone and dialed.

He impatiently pulled off his mask and put it on the desk before he rapped his fingers on its surface. "Come on, anybody, pick up the bloody phone!"

It took three more redialing before someone had finally picked up.

"Hello…"

Red X sighed softly and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. He tried his best to keep his voice calm as he spoke, "Hey, Robin, it's…"

Red X trailed off soon as the responder continued: "You've reached Titans Tower. We can't answer the phone now, so leave your name and number after the beep so we can contact you back."

_Beep_…

To say Red X was disappointed would be an understatement. The light in his bluish grey eyes dimmed as he spoke, "Hi, Raven. It's Nick. I've been calling you all night, but the line was busy and now I reach your answering machine. I guess you're out on a mission, huh? Anyway, call me when you're back. You know my number."

Once he hung off the phone, Red X clenched his fist around the skull mask before he threw it at the wall. Then he slammed his fists and his head on the desk and screamed in anguish.

It took him a long time to compose himself. His normally bluish grey eyes turned bloodshot when he looked up to the ceiling. With a few deep breaths, the thief blinked rapidly, trying to clear the vision that was blurred by the water in his eyes.

"Damn you, Nicholas! What the hell have you just done!"

* * *

_Jump __City __Hospital_

Though Cyborg would prefer to bring Raven back to the privacy of their tower, he also realized that her condition was too serious for him to handle without professional help. As a result, he had to take the empath to the local hospital though he wasn't sure he trusted anyone with the life of the woman he considered as his little sister.

Now he was pacing in front of the ER, waiting for doctors to come out of that room to inform him about Raven's condition, while Beast Boy was having trouble trying to sooth a weeping Starfire.

Cyborg couldn't help but think that at the very least they were lucky to get out of the museum before reporters came or they wouldn't have made it to the hospital at this rate. Now he began to wonder what those reporters would do if they found out that Raven was taken to the local hospital instead of the tower.

Cyborg glanced at the clock that was hung on the wall. It had taken much longer than he had anticipated, and at that point, he couldn't tell if it was a good sign or not.

Also, he realized that Robin had yet to show up even though the Boy Wonder had made radio contact around fifteen minutes earlier, telling him he was about to catch up with them. It shouldn't have taken the masked hero that long to get to the hospital when considering Robin's vehicle and the daredevil way he always rode it, he should have already arrived.

As if on cue, Robin appeared just a few minutes later, holding a white cooler in his gloved hand. The Boy Wonder then handed it to Cyborg, but before the latter man could raise his question, the masked man explained, "I've gone back to the tower to get Raven's blood just in case she'd need transfusion."

Cyborg nodded as he took the cooler from Robin's hand.

"Any words from the doctor?" asked the Titans' leader.

Cyborg shook his head as a reply, so Robin acknowledged it with a nod before he turned to leave. However, Cyborg placed his metallic hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him. Robin simply turned to give his teammate a raised brow.

Cyborg cleared his throat before he asked, "Where're you going?"

"To see if I can ask the police and the hospital security guards to keep reporters and crazy fans away just in case any words should go out that Raven's here."

"Aren't you gonna wait to hear how she is first?"

As heartless as it might seem, Robin shook his head.

"If my presence would help her in any way, I would stay and never leave, but you and I both know it wouldn't," said Robin. "By the way, the three of you will have to take shift and watch her. Any of our enemies might want to use this chance to attack."

Seeing how Cyborg frowned, Robin asked, "What?"

"Where will you be during all this?"

"Finding Red X," was Robin's solemn reply.

Something in his voice made Cyborg swallowed hard. Although he had no idea what to expect as an answer, the half machine couldn't fight the urge to ask his question.

"And what are you gonna do when you find him?"

Robin didn't answer, but the look on his face alone was enough to make Cyborg shivered down his spine. After Robin had left, Cyborg could only think to himself that he wouldn't want to be Red X at that exact moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Many thanks to **RainAwhile**, **Alekin**, **Batman**, **Jenn55**, **ravenstarglazer**, **Beastboy4pres052**, **luver**** of jellybeans**, **Banan-nonne**, **inuyasharbd15fan09**, **Dancing through the Storm**, **liliac****gurl**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **animeprincess**, **Kissa123**, **The-Lithe**, **sparklyscrunchies**, **witchofdanight1316**, **2hott4u**, and **pitfire52101** for all comments and thoughts. I have no idea many people are actually reading and liking this (which means I have more people to disappoint…oh, boy…)

Since some reviews mentioned Nick's eyes color, I admit it was my fault that I used the word blood red instead of bloodshot. I went back and corrected that, but I still apologize for the confusion. Anyway, I'll should just let you read the chapter, but please keep in mind that _Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and it__s associates_ and that Amaratta is a sucker for reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Since Raven was hospitalized, Robin had seen so little of his colleagues as they all had taken turns to watch the injured empath while he had either locked himself in his office, trying to find anything that could lead to the common thief, or gone out patrolling the city. And now he found himself roaming across Jump City even though it had been four nights since Red X had robbed the museum and disappeared without a trace.

Any sane man would accept the defeat, but the Boy Wonder still refused to see the fact that the criminal could be long gone and even if he were to stay in the city, he wouldn't just wore his costume and showed up just when he knew a certain superhero was still searching for him.

He had told himself in the first night that he only did so to bring the criminal to justice, but the longer the search went on, the less he believed in his own reason that he began to question his own motive. Was he truly searching for justice or was he simply out for vengeance? Was hunting Red X just his form of escapism – something he needed to do to divert his mind from a cruel reality that Raven was in a coma?

If running was his goal, he had certainly reached it. Since the incident, he had been so obsessed with the hunt that he had but a couple of hours sleep and only ate some leftovers he could find in the Titan's fridge so he could dedicate all the rest of his time to look for any new lead on the criminal.

It was amazing he could hold on for that long, but now he was so worn out that even if Red X should decide to appear right before him, he wouldn't be able to catch the thief. So Robin damned his humanness and decided to make his way back to the Titans Tower, though he suspected he wouldn't be able to sleep in his state of restiveness.

And now that he was so exhausted, the thoughts that had been pushed to the back of his mind decided to resurface.

Robin hadn't allow his mind to think about how Raven was doing and went all his way to avoid the update on her condition even though it was featured on all local newspapers and televisions since words spread out that she was hospitalized. The media had even called him heartless and begun to make up theories why he never showed up at the hospital.

However, the Boy Wonder didn't bother to correct anyone's thought even when the truth was he was dying to be there beside the half demon and never leave until he witnessed with his own eyes that she had made a full recovery from her injuries, and that if he could, he would change his place with her and be the one who was lying in coma. Yet, he had to keep his distance for he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with all emotions that he would surly feel when he saw her in that state.

He wanted to be strong the way a good team leader was supposed to be. He wanted to be able to assure his teammates that Raven would be all right. But how could he be what he was hoping to be when he had already been torn into pieces?

So he had run, and he had been successful until now that his subconscious mind had brought his feet on top of a building that was located right next to Jump City Hospital. It was the hospital sign that made him realize he could no longer hide and he would be insane now if he didn't see her, though he still wondered if he would be able to keep himself from breaking.

So he stood on the roof for a second to gather his nerve before he shot his grappling hook at the hospital rooftop. Then he swung towards that hospital.

* * *

_Jump City Hospital_

A silver moonlight shone through a venetian blind into a dark room that was filled with rhythmic whooshes and beeps of life support machine.

While there were many things Cyborg could do to kill time, the cybernetic man simply sat on a rather small and uncomfortable armchair that was dragged close to Raven's bedside. His head was hung and his shoulders were sagged as he watched the sorceress who was lying still in a hospital bed. He couldn't help but think how small and vulnerable she looked in that state.

Though some IV tubes had be removed and Raven's doctor had commented that she was making a 'miraculous recovery' since it would take much longer for a normal person to recover from such trauma, the cybernetic man still thought the healing power Raven inherited didn't work fast enough.

Since he feared that the empath might never again wake up, Cyborg would sit still by her sick bed, stare at her monitor so he would notice if anything went wrong and even use his own scan to check her condition from time to time.

Cyborg would have assumed his position all night, if it hadn't been because of a creaky sound that could only occur when someone opened the door. Since he expected no visitor and knew that a nurse wouldn't come in again until the next morning, Cyborg was alarmed. Automatically, he morphed his arm into sonic cannon and aimed it at the door, ready to fire at whoever the intruder was.

Entering the room was a man who quickly put his hand in the air in a surrender gesture.

"Chill, Cy, it's just me."

Though Cyborg still couldn't see the man's face in the dark, he recognized the voice as Robin's, so he sighed before he transformed his arm back to its normal state.

"I was just wondering how long it's gonna take you to finally show."

The leader of Teen Titans chuckled dryly as he made his way into the room. He could have tried to explain his action, yet he wasn't in a mood to clarify anything to anyone at that point. So all he replied was, "Four nights, apparently."

"Yeah," Cyborg rolled his eyes. "And you have to come in the middle of the night when all fans and reporters are asleep. Can't you just show up in a broad daylight and spare me from their questions?"

"So they can get at me?" Robin retorted. "I don't think so."

His repartee earned the Boy Wonder a chuckle from Cyborg, and once the chuckle died, the atmosphere was once again filled with strain.

The Boy Wonder moved towards the patient's bed and rested his hands on the footboard. Though his heart wrenched when he first laid eyes on the unconscious Raven, he still managed to keep his indifferent mask on as he asked in a controlled voice, "How is she?"

Knowing that it was time to be serious, Cyborg let out a deep sigh and stood up.

"She's getting better now," he noted. "She even went semi conscious for a few times, but I don't think she was aware of anything around her."

"Does this mean she'll wake up soon?"

Cyborg glanced at Robin then he turned his gaze towards Raven. While he wanted so much to say yes so he wouldn't have to kill the hope that was shining in Robin's voice, the half machine knew he had better be as honest as he could to his leader.

"We aren't really sure. Her doctor said it was different in each case. It could take days, weeks, months or even years."

Robin acknowledged the fact with a nod. His clutches on the footboard were tightened as he realized that Cyborg had left the worst-case scenario unsaid.

The bionic man took a careful look at his leader and he had to admit that even though he had always been aware that Robin was only human, he had never really thought of the man as one until that moment when the Boy Wonder looked so tired and seemed to have aged a few years within four nights.

Seeing that Robin said nothing more and gaze absently at the sorceress, Cyborg felt the urge to asked, "Are you okay, Rob?"

Robin blinked before he forged a reassuring smile that somehow made Cyborg even more worried.

"Yeah…" he replied. "I'm fine…and if you don't mind, I'd like to take this shift over from here."

Something in Robin's voice told Cyborg the man didn't intend to take no for an answer, and the latter man knew that no matter what his answer was, his leader would find a way to make him give in.

More minutes went by as Cyborg considered his reply. Sound of the life support machine could be heard more clearly when no words were spoken. Finally, Cyborg let out yet another deep sigh.

"You know, I wanna tell you to go back to the tower and get some sleep before you too end up in hospital, but I know you'd say you wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere anyhow. So, fine, take the shift, do whatever you must, but Star will come here at eight, and you'll have to be the one to explain to her why you're here but I'm not."

Robin couldn't be more grateful than now that he realized that Cyborg somehow understood, so he replied, "Thank you."

Cyborg said nothing as he headed for the door. He put his metallic hand on Robin's shoulder for a brief moment as he walked past him, and with no other word, the cybernetic Titan left.

After he heard the door close in a click, Robin moved from his position to the side of Raven's bed. He dragged the seat Cyborg had previously taken closer to the bedside before he seated himself down.

The Batman's protégé took a long look at the comatose patient and thought about how they first met and how they ended up in that situation. There were many word he wanted to say to her and many things he wished to take back, but he didn't know how or where to start now that nothing seem to be enough to describe all that he felt. So, he reached out for her cold hand and held it carefully between his own as if he was afraid to break it if he held too tight.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Raven," he began. His voice was rather trembling as he had to fight down the lump he felt in his throat. "And I don't know if you want to hear what I have to say, but I have to say it now before I lost my guts."

He took a deep breath and stared at her small hand.

"You've been so many things in my life, Raven. You're my best friend and my worst enemy, my strength and my weakness, my hope and my despair. You've seen me at my highest and lowest point, but you never judged me and even stuck up for me. And all I ever did in return was taking you for granted and acting like a jerk.

"Now you're lying here, and none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for my fault. If I hadn't come up with that plan, we wouldn't have to fight Red X and you would have been fine. I should have been more careful. I should have known that criminal was ruthless. I should have watched out for you, but I…

"What I really want say is that I'm sorry. I apologize for everything I've said and done to offend you. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I had this stupid pride, and now I don't know if it's too late or if it's enough to correct every wrong I've done."

He looked at her and pursed his lips.

"So wake up, Raven," he continued, his voice coated with bitterness. "Wake up, so I can admit to everything you've accused me of, so I can take back every word I've said and everything I've done. God, I'll even be happy for you and Ambrose no matter how much I detest that guy! Wake up so you can rant at me, call me names or even hate my gut for the rest of your days. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you love someone else. It doesn't matter… just as long as you live."

He squeezed her hand and he brushed his lips over her knuckles before he laid it gently back down. Then he removed his mask for a moment just so he could wipe a lone tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

Placing his mask back in place, Robin silently said a prayer to the God he had long turned his back on.

* * *

Robin didn't know if he had fallen asleep, but he subconsciously tightened his grip and shot up immediately as soon as he felt a slight movement from Raven's hand. He opened his eyes just to see the empath stir while her eyelids move slightly. 

Though he tried to calm down and told himself that she could only be semi conscious and might not be aware of his presence at all, his heart was still pounding in his chest. He couldn't hide his happiness or sit on his chair when he saw that Raven had opened her purple eyes. So he stood up and moved closer to her bed.

"Hey, Raven…"

"Robin?" The sorceress asked in a dry tone.

She blinked her eyes and even squinted for several times. It seemed to Robin that she only knew that he was there because of his voice, not his face, so he began to worry.

"Can you see me?"

She blinked again before she nodded, "Yeah, there are two of you, and you both look terrible."

Robin smiled for the first time in four nights but his smile faded soon as he recalled their recent situation. So he reluctantly released her hand even though all he wanted to do at that point was to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically. "So how are you feeling?"

"Peachy," she replied and tried to sit up to prove her point, but she failed miserably as she still hadn't regained all her strength.

Seeing so, Robin moved to help her sit up and put a pillow behind her back for support then he took half a step back before Raven could even think about protesting.

"You've been out for four nights," he explained. "It's natural that you feel a little wobbly."

"I've been out for four nights?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed. "We fought Red X, and you got blasted so we took you to this hospital. Remember any of that?"

The light in Raven's eyes changed soon after Robin finished his question. Yet there wasn't enough sign for the masked hero to tell what was on the empath's mind, so he could only assume that she was trying to remember the incident.

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied and paused for a long while before she asked, "Was he caught?"

Robin shook his head. "He got away."

"Good for him," Raven stated in a cold voice.

Robin couldn't agree more to that comment for even he had no idea what he could have done to that thief if he had managed to get his hands on him, so he nodded.

"How's everyone doing? Are they hurt?"

"They're fine, just a little worried," said Robin. "They'll be thrilled to know you're awake. Come to think of it, I should call and tell them now."

With that said, Robin searched his utility belt for his communicator. However, he had to pause when Raven reached out to touch his arm to stop him. He shot her a curiosity look, so she had to explain, "That can wait until the morning. I don't want to wake them up."

"Alright," Robin complied and stopped searching. He then pursed his lips and closed his eyes for a second before he sighed and asked in a well-controlled voice, "Should I call and tell Ambrose, then? He went back from Central City right after he knew you were hurt. He wants to see you, but he doesn't have clearance."

Seeing Raven furrow her brows and stare into his eyes in disbelief, Robin thought he needed to give her a little more details.

"With all the press and fans surrounding this place, the police only allow people who have clearance to go near this building. I guess it was my fault that I forgot to give Ambrose's photo to the cops and tell them he was okay to enter."

After having said what he had said, Robin wouldn't be surprised if she snapped at him, but having her looked at him like she was trying to detect his lie was beyond his imagination.

"Is it so much of a surprise that I brought his name up first?" he wondered.

The purple-eyed sorceress shook her head. "Not any more than the fact that he's still acting like he cares."

Now Robin had to stare at his friend. Obviously, something had gone wrong between her and Nick Ambrose, but he had no idea what that was. Yet, seeing the look on Raven's face, he knew it had to be something serious.

"Alright, Raven, what did I miss?"

The sorceress didn't meet the masked hero's eyes as she offered quietly, "The fact…that Nick Ambrose… is Red X."

Robin gaped in shock. It was true that the Boy Wonder never approved of Nick Ambrose and called the man untrustworthy, yet he had never once wished it would really end up this way – that Nick would really turn out to be a criminal, let alone Red X.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Raven nodded.

Suddenly, everything that happened back at that museum began to make sense to him. Still, the Boy Wonder could find no word to say, so he simply blinked.

The empath hung her head before she said in a gruff voice, "Now this is the time for you to laugh at me and tell me that you've told me so."

Robin shook his head. Though this was supposed to be the time for him to jump in joy as his number one rival had just been disqualified, he didn't even have a heart to smile when he saw the sad look in Raven's eyes. How could he be happy when her sorrow was also his and he would rather have his heart torn apart than to see her cry?

Having no idea what else to say or do, Robin moved to sit on the edge of Raven's bed and place his hand on her shoulder to offer her solace. He then said tenderly, "I'll never do that."

Raven pursed her lips tight, trying to repress the emotions that were about to surface, yet it was a difficult effort especially when she was overwhelmed by the sympathy she could sense from her leader.

Robin gently squeezed Raven's shoulder as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Raven. I really am."

The empath was unable to say anything since she felt that her throat tightened. To Robin's surprise, she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and pressed her head on his shoulder before she began to weep silently.

Robin made no complaint and allowed Raven to cry on his shoulder even when her tears were soaking his attire. His jaws were clenched while he ran his hand absently through her silky hair.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Teen Titans. Now allow me to thank these wonderful people for showing their thoughts and supports: **ravenstarglazer**, **Alekin**, **pitfire52101**, **Banan-nonne**, **luver**** of jellybeans**, **liliac ****gurl**, **witchofdanight1316**, **Dancing through the Storm**, **Kyle**, **The-Lithe**, **2hott4u**, **Raven-Ann-****Selini****-****Lunae**, **Batman**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **sparklyscrunchies**, **inuyasharbd15fan09**, and **Beast****girlRaven**. It took me a long time to finish this chapter, and I don't know if I pull it off. Anyway, I hope you like it, but if you don't…well…just tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Jump City Hospital – 10.30 AM_

Raven blinked slowly then she opened her eyes just to see unfamiliar surroundings. Before she could ask herself where she could be, memories came flooding back so she could tell she was in hospital. But more importantly, she realized how and why she ended up there.

She was hit by a blast, yet what hurt her most wasn't the explosion itself but the owner of those explosive discs, the man who was behind the mask of Red X – Nick Ambrose.

He came waltzing into her life just a couple of months ago as an innocent bystander who almost ended up as a casualty of a battle between the Titans and Cinderblock. Then they met again a week later at his café and had a conversation that was the beginning of their so-called relationship.

Those couple of months they had been dating had been a dream. He taught her how to love. He taught her how to laugh and smile. With him, she could forget she was a half-demon superhero with a burden of protecting the city. He made her feel like she was a normal girl she always wished to be.

Now, the dream was over, and she was awakened to a painful reality. Yet, Raven wasn't as angry or as sad as she was disappointed.

She thought she had found someone who could love her for who she was, someone who was willing to share her problems and make her feel better, someone who cared. She thought she knew him well, but now she realized she never really knew him. She didn't even know if the man she fell in love with truly existed or was simply a fantasy Red X made up for his manipulative scheme.

Yet, it didn't matter if she would ever find out. She didn't need to know more than she already had. Nick Ambrose might appear to be good, but he wasn't real. And now that she knew it, she refused to hold on to a false love. She wasn't that desperate. She had cried for him once, and that was one time too many. He might have broken her heart, but she wouldn't let him break her spirit. She had to get over him and move on. It wouldn't be easy, but it was the only sensible thing to do.

Raven sighed softly before she glanced around the room.

Starfire was busy with some strange flower arrangement while Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling in a thumb-wrestling match. Meanwhile, Robin chose to stand by the windowsill with a paper cup of coffee in his hand.

Raven held her gaze on her leader for a moment. She had believed she knew him, but after everything that had happened in the past couple of months, she had to admit that she didn't know him as well as she believed she did.

From the first day they met, he had placed his trust in her. They had gradually become friends and their friendship was strengthened after she had gone into his mind. So she hoped to get his support when she started dating Nick, yet Robin opposed it and never bothered to hide that fact. He had even gone so far as to pull his rank to make her stop seeing Nick.

They ended up having several quarrels, and as a result, they had been hostile towards each other ever since. Yet, when she told him that Nick had turned out to be exactly as he had warned, if not worse, he didn't take that chance to rub it in her face. Instead, he seemed to understand and even lent her his shoulder.

It made her wonder why he had been acting the way he had, but she wasn't about to ask. They had just been back on friendly terms, and she wasn't about to risk their friendship by asking questions which she didn't know what kind of answer to expect. So for now, she would have to accept that he would never cease to amaze her and that she would never be able to understand all of his motives even though they shared a mental bond.

The sorceress closed her eyes, trying to shake all thoughts out of her head, and when she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with a soft smile on Robin's face.

Though they had mended their fences, Raven couldn't fight the urge to glare at him and asked as she sat up, "You know I'm still angry with you, right?"

A smile didn't quite leave Robin's face when he nodded. "I know. And you can stay mad at me for as long as you like. It won't change the way I feel."

Raven chuckled but didn't reply to Robin's statement.

Meanwhile, three other Titans were frozen stiff. They had witnessed a fight between Robin and Raven, and they believed the exchange between Robin and Raven could turn into an ugly fight if they didn't do something to stop it first.

Starfire was the quickest to respond. She flew enthusiastically towards the bed and stop right where she could block Robin from Raven's view.

"Raven, you are awake!" The Tamaranean exclaimed. "I am so happy that you are unharmed. Shall I make you a Tamaranean Pudding of Recovery?"

Raven grimaced. Although she had no idea what the so-called pudding was made of, she didn't intend to find out by tasting it.

"Umm…thanks, but no, thanks," Raven replied then added when she saw Starfire's disappointment, "I should just stick with what my doctor orders for now."

Beast Boy and Cyborg then took their cue to approach to Raven's bedside. Both male gave the empath a huge smile, but it was the shape-shifter who spoke first, "Hey, Raven. Welcome back. I'm glad you're out of coma."

"Thanks."

"So, how're you feeling, dark girl?" Cyborg cut in before Beast Boy managed to say anything else.

"Just a little tired, but aside from that, I'll say I'm perfectly normal," Raven replied. "The doctor said he still needed to run a few more tests, and if nothing was wrong, he'd let me go home soon."

"Sweet! Coz you know, I've got so many jokes to tell you when you're back."

Raven had a rather painful expression on her face she looked at Beast Boy and remarked sarcastically, "I can hardly wait."

"We should tell friend Nick about this. He called to ask about your condition everyday." Starfire paused to frown. Then added, "I do not quite understand why he never came to visit, though."

The remark brought different reactions from each Titan. Cyborg and Beast Boy had a look of dread on their faces when they glanced between Robin and Raven before they looked at Starfire as if she had a death wish. Meanwhile, Raven shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Nick, whereas Robin put his cup of coffee down on the windowsill.

"That's because he's still in Central City, duh!" Beast Boy reasoned, trying not to be shaken sudden cold he felt down his spine.

"He's in town," Robin cut in blankly. "And I'm sure if he cares as much as he claims, he has to be in the crowd that's surrounding this place. Who knows? Maybe he's now trying to figure out how to break in."

"Yeah…I kinda forgot he doesn't have clearance…" Cyborg mumbled. Then he turned to look at Raven. "Do you want to see him, Rae?"

It surprised the Titans that Raven didn't answer to that question right away, but instead she gazed at the wall as she took her time to think. After a moment had passed, she nodded quietly.

Sensing a strange kind of tension in the air, Cyborg tried to ease it by saying, "Then I'll just go out to call the guy."

Starfire and Beast Boy nodded while Robin straightened himself and moved from his position as if he wanted to tag along, so Cyborg had to raise his brow and asked, "You're coming with me, Rob?"

"No, you go ahead," said Robin. "I'm just gonna buy myself a new cup of coffee. This one's cold."

With that, Robin left and all Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire could do was exchanged a shrug. Cyborg then made his excuse to find a phone booth so he could make a phone call to Nick.

* * *

Nick stood nervously in the crowd in front of Jump City Hospital. Words had gone out for almost five hours that the empath was now conscious, but he still didn't get any call from the Titans. He prayed it was simply because they were still too busy to call, not because something had gone terribly wrong for he knew he couldn't live knowing that he was responsible for everything that happened to her. 

He wished he could turn the clock back so he could undo everything he had done, but life was never that simple. He couldn't recall the last time he felt guilty for the crimes he had committed, but now his conscience was pricking him, and he knew it wouldn't stop even long after Raven had completely recovered.

He sighed and looked up to the hospital building. Though he didn't have clearance to go in, just being there gave him a better feeling than waiting to hear her condition at home. He wished he could be by her side, but he couldn't. An alibi he had made for himself had backfired so he couldn't be seen anywhere in the city until two days after Raven was hurt, and all he could do was to talk to one of the Titans, depending on who answered the phone.

It had been a living hell for him to have to lay low when all he wanted to do was to get to that hospital, but who was there for him to blame but himself? He had made a plan, thinking that he had considered all aspects and anticipated all the consequences, but he couldn't be more wrong. He should have known better than to play in a game nobody knew how to control.

Nick sighed and hung his head.

Suddenly, he felt vibration from his cell phone, so he pulled it out of his pocket to check who was calling. The number was unfamiliar to him, yet he answered anyhow.

"Nick Ambrose," he remarked then waited for the caller to speak. "Oh, hi, Cyborg. How's Raven?" Nick paused to sigh in relief. "Great! Can I see her?"

A smile bloomed on the café owner's face.

"I'm in the crowd in front of the hospital, but I think I can get through them… Sure, I'll get there."

Nick sighed once again, but this time, his heart was filled with hope and joy. Cyborg had called to tell him about Raven, and the man would bring him inside to see her. All he needed to do now was to get as close to the entrance as possible so the bionic man could see him. The task was easy, so Nick started to move, unalbe to care less if he hit someone on the way. The wait was finally over. Soon he would see her, and everything would once again be fine.

* * *

A ghost of smile could be detected on Nick's face as he followed Cyborg down the corridor to Raven's room. He hadn't felt that nervous in a long while, and he couldn't understand why he had to feel that way when it wasn't the first time he saw the sorceress. 

Cyborg opened the door, so Nick could now see the lilac-haired sorceress reclining on her bed with Starfire and Beast Boy standing by her bedside. His heart raced slightly when he looked at her. All the worries seemed to have left his system and he no longer found any reasons to be nervous.

"Hello," he greeted.

When Raven turned her attention to him, Nick couldn't help but feel something strange. Something in his gut told him something wasn't right about the way she looked at him, but he still gave her a gentle smile, a smile that she usually returned, except for this time.

It seemed they would only be staring at each other for the rest of the day if Cyborg hadn't looked between Raven and Nick and remarked, "Come on, guys. Let them have a few minutes alone."

Nick gave Cyborg a small smile of gratitude when the man turned to leave the room. Starfire and Beast Boy soon followed him out and closed the door behind them. After the door was closed in a click, Nick was finally alone with the empath who had him captivated.

The grey-eyed man then approached to Raven's bed and stopped when he was standing by her bedside. Although he wanted to reach out and touch her hand to prove that she was there, something in her aura kept him from doing so.

Nick searched for words, yet Raven didn't give him a chance to say anything he had in mind when she stated softly, "You know, I usually meditate when there's a problem I can't solve, but I can't seem to find my focus now."

"Just tell me what you're trying to figure out. Maybe I can help you with that."

"I'm sure you can," she noted. "I'm trying to figure you out."

Nick seemed to be a little confused, yet he managed to keep a calm surface when he wondered, "What do you want to know about me?"

"Just one thing, really," she replied, staring into his eyes. "Who are you?"

The café owner wasn't quite sure what Raven was getting at, but deep down he started to feel cold and uneasy.

"What do you mean, who am I?" he asked. "You know me, Raven."

"Do I?" asked the empath.

It was then that Nick realized what was wrong with the way Raven looked at him. The look in her eyes had been so blank, so empty and so cold. Nick wasn't even sure she would look at a total stranger in that way. Something had gone terribly wrong, and if he wasn't afraid he would hurt her, he would have grabbed both of her arms and shook her until that look disappeared.

"Don't tell me you can't remember me, Raven," he said. He sounded almost like he was pleading.

"I remember you just fine," Raven assured. "I can tell it's you even when you're wearing a mask. I can recognize auras, remember?"

Nick felt as though he had just been struck by a lightning. He felt weak in his knees that if he hadn't been as young and healthy as he was, he would have dropped to the floor. Guilt shone in his grey eyes and he paled visibly. It took a moment for his expression to shift back to its normal state, though a glimpse of pain still lingered behind his eyes.

"I just don't know which one is your mask, Nicholas Ambrose or Red X," she continued when he didn't try to say anything. "Or maybe they both are."

Nick closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and remarked, "It wasn't just a pretense, and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No?" she asked monotonously, yet something in her voice told him she didn't believe in his words, and he couldn't blame her for that.

Nick drew a sharp breath as his head quickly searched for a proper explanation, which wasn't easy to find. If he learned anything from the time he had spent with the empath, it would be that she wasn't a type of girl who would let anyone get away with a few sweet words. He had been caught, and she deserved to know the truth.

Finally, he sighed in resignation. "It's true I planned to get inside the Titans Tower to get its security plan so I can break in to steal the scepter. It was supposed to be simple, and I was supposed to disappear from this city right after I got what I came for, but something altered the plan."

Raven nodded as she had figured that much. Though Raven knew she shouldn't ask a question that she didn't know or at least have a vague idea about what the answer would be, she still couldn't fight the urge to ask her next question in a rather cold voice, "So what makes you come back? Is there something else that you want?"

"Yes, it's you," the admission came out spontaneously, surprising them both.

Raven turned sharply to look at Nick only to see that he had been staring at her so intensely. Yet, no matter how much she wanted to believe that look in his bluish grey eyes, she had to remind herself that those eyes had had her fooled before. So she broke eye contact after a moment.

"If you think I'd be fooled by your words again, you're not as smart as you seem."

Nick pursed his lips. He knew where the conversation was heading, and he knew that it would be difficult, if not impossible, for him to convince her to have a change of heart, but he refused to give up just yet.

"For what it's worth, Raven, I didn't lie to you, at least not about everything," he claimed in a calm voice. "My name really is Nicholas Ambrose, and even though it may be hard for you to believe, I meant every word I said and everything I did. I never faked my feelings when I was around you, and you should know that, you're an empath. The only mask I'm wearing is Red X. It tore me apart to act like I didn't care when all I wanted to do was run to your side after you took that blast, and it hurt me most when I knew it was my fault."

Raven blinked and chanted her mantra in her head, hoping it would help her suppress all emotions that were about to surface.

"Do you really expect me to believe all that?" she wondered.

"I don't," Red X's alter ego admitted. "I know you don't trust me now and it wouldn't be easy for me to gain your trust back. I wish I could turn back the clock so that Red X would be just a history and we would have a clean start, but I can't. I'm still a selfish thief and an idiot who's hurt the woman he loves, and I'm truly sorry for that."

Regret, pain and resignation reflected in his eyes as Nick finished his line. Even though he had never been afraid or unsure of anything in his life, Nick still fidgeted when he waited for the sorceress to say something back.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a long while to find the right words to reply to Nick's remark, yet she felt there was nothing left for her to speak. Minutes had passed and the ticks of the clock could be heard clearly in the room.

"Please, Raven, say something."

"What do you expect to hear, Nick? That I love you? That I'd give you a second chance?" she asked. "You know how I feel about you and you know where I stand."

Closing his eyes and pursing his lips, Nick sighed and nodded in acceptance. He hung his head as he remarked quietly, trying to hide the pain in his voice, "I understand."

The sorceress turned her gaze to the window. She stared blankly at the venetian blind as she uttered monotonously, "Goodbye, Nick."

Clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, Nick gazed at Raven for a long time. He knew that this goodbye wasn't the same as any other goodbyes they had said before. It didn't mean to be just another farewell, but it meant to be the end of their relationship.

Knowing Raven, Nick realized there was nothing else he could do or say to change her mind. So he closed his eyes and sighed once again in despair before he whispered, "Farewell, my love."

With that, Nick turned around and walked out of the door. His vision blurred, and all his senses were shut. He failed to notice how three Titans called after him and asked him why he left so soon. He failed to see anything around him except for a narrow path of the corridor that led to the elevator, the path that would lead him out of Raven's life.

The elevator's door opened and Nick walked absently in, not paying attention to a nurse and a patient on a wheelchair that had been in there before. He was so drowned in his own thought that he didn't know that before the elevator's door was close, it was stopped by a green-gloved hand. Nor did he realize that the owner of that said hand had made his way in before the door was close again so the elevator could go down.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers and Notes:  
1. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and its associates.  
2. I hate this story's summary. (Can't come up with a better one, though)  
3. I'd like to thank to **luver**** of jellybeans**, **Dancing through the Storm**, **animeprincess619**, **liliac ****gurl**, **inuyasharbd15fan09**, **Batman**, **Rainawhile**, **pitfire52101**, **Rave-Widow**, **Banan-nonne**, **sparklyscrunchies**, **ang.pie**, **ravenstarglazer**, **BeastgirlRaven**, **Raven-Ann-****Seleni****-****Lunae**, **2hott4u**, **KAutumnL****eavesH**, **sil3ntxspirit**, **Dragon-Fire-Fairy**, and **Anonymous** for giving me support. I don't think I can ever thank you all enough.  
4. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year or any other holidays you'll be celebrating. Till next update.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped two floors below, so Robin held the door open for the nurse who then wheeled the patient out. He gave them a smile as they went past him, then he quickly pressed the close button so no one else could get on that elevator.

"You know, I wanted to have a man-to-man conversation with you since you've started going out with Raven," Robin mentioned when the elevator once again went down. "Now I've finally got that chance."

It was impossible to tell if it was the masked hero's voice or the cold radius that was radiated off him that brought Nick out of his trance. Anyhow, the grey-eyed man heard that statement, yet he had to blink away his confusion before he wondered aloud, "You want to talk to me?"

Normally, he would have suspected why Robin even wanted to have a conversation with him when they both had had a very wrong chemistry from the start and had done their best to avoid facing each other directly. However, at that moment, Nick wasn't in his normal state of mind, so he didn't even consider the possibility that Raven might not be the only Titan who knew about his alter ego.

"Come to think of it…" Robin began, narrowing his masked eyes.

_Ding!_

Before the elevator could stop at the next floor to take more passengers, Robin pressed an emergency stop, causing the elevator to halt roughly.

"No."

With that, Robin spun around and punched Nick squarely in the face. Seizing an opportunity that the other man was still unguarded, Robin landed another straight punch in Nick's face before he assaulted the man's torso with a series of hooks and uppercuts.

Instinctively, Nick tried to block Robin's punches with his arms, but he had to crouch down in pain as Robin ended his attack with a sharp knee strike in the area of his solar plexus. The Boy Wonder then took half a step back, allowing the café owner to drop to the ground.

"What's the matter, Ambrose?" the masked hero asked. "Can't fight without the suit?"

It didn't need to take a genius to tell what suit Robin was referring to, and Nick wasn't a fool not to realize that Robin had somehow learned the truth about his alter ego. As a result, the brown-haired man swallowed the blood in his mouth and tried to will down his pain, hoping to get back on his feet.

Seeing that Nick was yet to get up, Robin looked down on him and chuckled dryly before he commented, "I should've known the only thing you're good at is bullshitting."

And with that, the masked Titan kicked Red X's counterpart in the stomach just to get his leg grasped by the latter man. Nick then twisted Robin's leg, causing the hero to fall to the metallic floor.

"But you think you're any better, you son of a bitch?" the thief retorted, talking his chance to jump on top of the hero to pin him down. "I don't know how Raven could put up with you coz I could have beaten the hell out of you for just hearing what kind of craps you've been giving her."

With that said, the grey-eyed man pounded Robin's face with his fists. His own pain was forgotten for a moment.

Robin blocked the punches with his arms. Then the last of the Flying Graysons used his acrobatic skill to swing his legs up and wrapped them around the criminal's neck before he used his legs to throw the thief off his body.

Wiping blood from his split lip with the back of his hand, Robin countered; "At least, I didn't use her to get some goddamn artifact or blasted her in the face to get away with it."

The owner of Coffea Maison landed at a far corner of the elevator in a crouching position, so he could soon get back on his feet. Though Robin's word had hit home, Nick didn't feel the same guilt he did when he faced Raven. Instead, that remark had provoked his anger.

Nick spat his blood to the elevator's floor before he went to his offensive stance. For a brief moment, he wondered how he had developed such rage towards the Boy Wonder when he had never felt that way even when they were fighting against each other as Red X and Robin. Then he realized there was only one explanation as to why the fight had been more personal than ever. It was the same reason as to why the Titans' leader had developed his hatred towards him at the first place – Raven.

"You think I meant to hurt her?"

Red X's alter ego asked as he leapt towards Robin with a spinning kick. From the tone of his voice, he didn't say so in a blind optimism that the Boy Wonder would somehow understand. He simply asked his question just to get the frustration out of his system.

Seeing the kick coming, Robin weaved to his right. He then waited for the right moment to grasp the other man's thigh and struck it hard with his elbow.

Nick lost his balanced and fell to the ground. He grunted lowly yet he refused to show any other sign of pain even when he didn't think he would be able to stand on that foot without limping.

Robin took that chance to grab Nick's by his collar and pull him up.

"Or you didn't?" Robin asked, pushing Nick against the elevator's wall.

The thief narrowed his eyes, grasped the hero's wrists and gave him a headbutt.

"Do you really think I wanted everything to turn out this way if I could choose?"

To the masked Titan's credit, he didn't show any sign of pain or loosen his grip on the other man's collar even when he started to feel a little lightheaded. He shook the feeling away and returned the other man's favor. Robin butted his forehead against Nick's face, making the other man's head smash against the elevator's wall behind him.

"Everybody has a choice," said the hero. "You could have chosen to be a decent citizen, but you chose to become Red X. That was the choice you made, and you have to live with its consequences. So don't give me an 'I don't get to choose' crap because it disgusts me."

The grey-eyed man could feel sticky fluid running down his forehead. He knew there was no chance for him to win if the battle went on for any second longer. He had to end it, and he had to do that fast.

As quickly as he could, Nick grasped Robin by his utility belt and collar before he made a sudden swerve so he his back was no longer against the wall. With all the strength he had left, Red X's counterpart threw the Boy Wonder to the opposite wall.

After he had hit the wall and ended up on the elevator's floor, Robin looked at his opponent just to find that man sitting in the corner, panting. Nick Ambrose paled visibly as he pressed his hand on his head, obviously trying to stop the bleeding.

"What now, Boy Wonder?" Nick asked, looking at the Titans' leader guardedly. "Are you gonna finish me or do I reset the elevator so we can get down to the E.R. and have our wounds stitched?"

The Boy Wonder had to think that if it had been any normal circumstances, he wouldn't have waited the chance to finish that lying criminal. Yet, he found himself unable to get back up as his condition wasn't any better than his rival's, especially when lack of sleep had finally decided to take its toll on him.

Since finishing Nick was out of the question at that moment, having their wounds attended seemed to be a logical choice as they both had some cuts and bruises from the fight, maybe a little more on Nick's part. However, Robin still narrowed his masked eyes.

"How about neither?"

Red X's alter ego sighed. "What else can you possibly want from me? Oh, wait…you wanna turn me in. How original."

Robin chuckled dryly as he knew what the other man was doing. Yet, he wouldn't allow that man to stir up his emotions, at least, not anymore.

"If I had enough evidence to connect you to all crimes Red X had committed, we would be having this conversation through a pane glass," Robin remarked grimly. "Now I'm only interested in getting the stolen stuff back, so tell me where you keep them, and I _might_ let you walk away with no scratches."

Red X's counterpart couldn't control the amused expression on his face as he heard Robin said no scratches. Still, he had to admire the leader of Teen Titans for his ability to resume his professional mode in such short moment.

"That's very comforting coming from you," he commented sarcastically.

Robin narrowed his eyes dangerously. It was true he was in an extreme fatigue at that point, but the Batman's protégé believed he could put up another fight with the man who wasn't in any better state.

"So what's it gonna be, Ambrose?"

Nick had to think fast. He had no idea why Robin suddenly decided to stop to talk, but he didn't think he needed to find out. The current situation seemed to be in Robin's favor, and he didn't think he would be able to hold on to his consciousness long enough to fight Robin off with the swooning feeling he had after having taken many blows in his head.

"I never kept what I stole," Nick claimed then he frowned, "except for the suit, of course. Everything else was sold to the highest bidder. Only God knows where all those things have gone afterwards. If you want to get them all back, good luck with that."

"My concern is only in your most recent works."

"You mean the things I've stolen from the museum?"

Robin nodded.

"Ever heard of _Hydra_?" asked the café owner.

Robin took his time to think before he asked, "You mean the crime organization that the Justice League has an eye on?"

"No, I was talking about a nine-headed monster in a Greek myth."

Robin ignored the other man's sarcasm and continued with his question, "How did you get involved with that organization?"

"Let just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

With that said, the memories began to display in the back of Nick's mind.

_

* * *

Approximately 6 __Months Earlier_

A thief in a black suit with a skull mask lowered himself down the skylight in a Mission Impossible fashion. Underneath him was a display case containing what could only be described as some sort of high-tech equipment.

Red X stopped when he was right in the same level with that display case before he adjusted his position. He searched for his laser from his utility belt then he used it to cut the display case.

Suddenly, a blinding light went on.

"Damn it…" he grunted.

Red X narrowed his eyes for a moment before he pressed a button on his remote control so the hydraulic device would lift him up. However, he couldn't get far before the skylight closed automatically, cutting his cable as it did.

The thief landed on the floor next to the display case. Quickly, he put on a defensive stance, getting ready to fight off any security guards. However, before he could move, laser beams were shot up from the floor around him.

"What the…?"

The light went off again, and this time, the room filled with complete darkness, except for the red light of those laser beams.

A second later, there was light coming from the wall, so the criminal turned towards it. After his eyes were adjusted to the light, Red X realized that the wall was used as a transmitter. What he saw on the wall that was used as a screen was a picture of a man sitting behind an elegant wooden desk.

"Mr. X, we've finally met," the man greeted. "I must apologize for the inconvenience. I have to make sure you won't get away before we can talk."

Red X narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am the owner of the device you've tried to stolen, _Michael Cardozo_."

"Cardozo…" Red X repeated, taking his time to think. "I've heard about you. You're the leader of that organization – Hydra."

"That's correct," the man nodded. "And I have a proposal to make."

Somehow, the criminal felt his skin crawled as he heard the word proposal. Being a thief, he had heard of that crime organization and its leader before. And if half of what he had heard was true, he wouldn't be able to say no to that offer no matter what it was if he still wanted to live to see another day.

However, X didn't show any sign that he was nervous when he stated, "I'm listening."

"I've been watching you for a while, and I believe you have the expertise we seek. So I'm offering you to be a part of our organization."

Although he had already realized there was no way for him to get out of that place unless he agreed to that man's offer, Red X still needed to ask, "What if I'm not interested?"

Cardozo smiled coldly before he pressed a button on his desk. As a result, the beams that were surrounding the thief moved closer to him. One of those beams touched his suit, as a consequence, the suit burnt instantly.

"Shit!" Red X cried as he tried his best to avoid the light.

The crime lord pressed another button, so the laser stopped just an inch before it could touch Red X's face.

"What do I have to do?" asked the thief, trying not to sound panic.

"I'm glad you decided to be with us, Mr. X. I'll leave you to discuss the details with my henchmen. From now on, the only contact we would make will be through them."

After the man finished his line, he pressed a button on his desk. As a result, the transmission ended the beams and the beams that were surrounding Red X disappeared.

Red X could only growled in frustration as he wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

_

* * *

Present Time_

Nick sighed softly as he shook the thought away from his head. "Anyway, a task was assigned to me by Hydra's crime lord. The deal was if I could steal all items he wanted within a hundred and eighty days, I would get a million dollar, the device I tried to steal from him plus a lifetime membership of his organization."

"So all relics are with them now," Robin summed up.

The only reply from the thief was a quiet nod.

"Do you have any idea why they want those relics?" Robin continued.

"Of course, I do. Now, the real question is… do you?"

Robin took a deep breath, trying not to hold on to his much-needed patience. "If I knew, I wouldn't ask."

"Then I'm not surprised why you decided to move the scepter out of the tower just so you could trap me."

Robin sighed in irritation. "Just tell me what's so special about them."

Before Nick could respond, he heard something ringing. He looked at Robin who then pointed at the phone that was attached next to the control board of the elevator.

Nick struggled to get up and pick up the phone, feeling a little woozy as he did.

"Yes?" he replied. "Yes, I suppose the elevator stuck… There're just me and another man…we're fine…alright, thanks…"

The thief then hung off the phone before he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"They think the elevator stuck, so they're sending someone to break us out," Nick noted the obvious.

Seeing that Nick wouldn't sit back down, Robin, too, stood up. Then the Boy Wonder repeated his previous question, "What's so special about them?"

"Nothing," said the café owner. "Unless you believe in a myth that said they were supposed to become a powerful weapon once they were combined together."

"How cliché."

"But you're gonna try to stop them anyway," Nick sighed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Robin didn't say anything to either admit or deny. He simply crossed his arms above his chest and narrowed his masked eyes as though he was considering something.

Nick turned to the elevator's door as he heard a clank. He could only assume it was someone trying to break in so they could fix the supposedly stuck elevator.

"How can I find them?" the Boy Wonder inquired.

"They set up all meetings at different places. Even if one of those places were their headquarters, I wouldn't know. So if you want to find them, you'll have to do it yourself. I can't help you with that."

"For your own sake, you'd better not say so just to try to protect them."

"Protect them?" The café owner said in disbelief. "Why would I want to protect someone who shot me, torched my place and leave me there to die? If that organization was really brought down, then it'd only relieve me from my fear that they'd find out I wasn't dead and come after me. I have to warn you, though, that they won't care that you're just a bunch of teenagers. If you get in their way, they will kill you."

"I hope you're not saying so to make me feel sorry for you because the only thing I feel sorry about at this point is that after all those things they've done to you, you're still alive."

Another clank was heard so both the hero and the criminal turned their attention towards the door for a moment.

"Thanks to you, Red X suit is both bulletproof and fireproof, and no, I don't want your sympathy. I only want you to get a glimpse of what you would be up against."

"Why would you care?"

"It's not you I'm worried about," Red X's counterpart said solemnly.

Before anything else was said, the elevator door was break opened. Both Nick and Robin turned towards the door, and saw that the men who had broken into that elevator had looked at them weird.

"Are you two okay?" the man asked.

Robin only nodded while Nick smiled dryly. They then stepped out of the elevator as the mechanic made his way in to see what the problem was.

Nick pressed the down button to call another elevator.

"One more thing, Ambrose," said Robin.

"What is it?"

Robin glared at the other man for a moment before he marked in a low voice. "Don't ever let me see your face again because next time, I might not be able to stop myself from killing you."

The brown-haired man stared at the masked hero for a moment before he nodded and remarked, "Don't worry. I have no reason to stick around. This place doesn't have anything for me anymore."

With that said, the elevator arrived, so Nick stepped in, leaving Robin behind. They kept their intense gaze on each other until the door finally slid close. Somehow, neither of them believed it would be the last time they met.


	14. Chapter 14

**Teen Titans and all the characters you readily recognize belong to DC Comics and its associates. Everything else is just a product of the author's twisted imagination.**

I'm back! (Just when you begin to celebrate my absence.) I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but at least, I didn't leave you with one of those cliffhangers. (Now that's not an excuse, I know.) Many thanks to **Banan-nonne**, **pitfire52101**, **animeprincess619**, **ravenstarglazer**, **inuyasharbd15fan09**, **Batman**, **RainAwhile**, **Dancing through the Storm**, **KAutumnLeavesH**, **2hott4u**, **Alekin**, **shadowhunter**, **luver**** of jellybeans** and **loves-****emo****-guys-with-hair** for your comments. Now I'm in a bad shape and this chapter is a mess, but I'm posting it anyway so don't forget to review it afterwards, k? (You can diss me if you want.) Till next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_"__People are very interested to see a rare astronomical phenomenon tonight as__ all visible planets will appear in the__ night__ sky as though there were aligned in the same line while a total lunar eclipse will occur by midnight. Astronomers believe it would take thousands__…"_

_Ring…_

A finger pressed on a button of a remote control to switch of the television. Then the owner of that fingered pick up the phone that was ringing on the wooden desk and answered, "Cardozo."

He listened to the person who was on the other end for a while.

"Good…" His lips curved up a little bit as he noted, "The Justice League would already be there if they knew where we're performing the ritual. Still, if they somehow show up uninvited, I have a surprise for them."

The man absently traced his finger along a metallic square box that had one red button on it before he continued, "I'll be there by twenty minutes to midnight."

With that, Cardozo hung up the phone.

* * *

_Titans Tower – __Same Day_

Robin was sitting alone in the common room, staring at a blank TV screen. Although he was wearing a domino mask so no one could see the look in his eyes, the way his lips pursed tightly into a thin line was enough to tell that he was brooding over something.

It appeared he was in such a deep thinking that he didn't notice the door open in a soft hiss, so he almost jumped in surprise as he heard a dry monotonous commented:

"You know, people usually turn the TV on when they watch it."

The Boy Wonder quickly turned over his shoulder only to see that the resident empath walking in. Although she had returned since two days after she was out of coma and had been there for five days, he barely caught a glimpse of her as Raven locked herself in her room, claiming that she needed a lot of meditation to regain her power. So now that he saw her, his expression became softer and his lips curved into a tender smile.

"Morning, Raven."

It seemed Raven was a little surprised that Robin simply said his greeting instead of giving her a smart repartee. Yet, she chose to ignore the fact and reply, "Good morning, Robin."

The lilac-haired sorceress then made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea. No other words were said as Raven began her tea making ritual, yet she could tell that Robin had moved to sit at the kitchen counter and watched her every move since she could sense his stare on her back.

Minutes had passed and water started to boil, yet nothing else was said. Still having her back to her leader as she poured boiled water into a ceramic mug, Raven inquired, "Don't you have something better to do, like obsessing over some criminals or beating up some poor training equipment?"

"It's still a little too early for that," he noted lightly. "Besides, weren't you the one who said I needed to do something other than criminal analysis, combat training and any other hero works?"

Raven frowned before she stirred her tea. Moving to ditch the teabag, she noted, "I might have, but then again, I never expected you to actually listen."

The leader of Teen Titans sighed softly and stared at the kitchen counter for a while as a conversation with Nick Ambrose came back to his mind.

"Tell me, Raven. Have I been such a pain?"

The half demon turned towards her leader before she replied in her trademark monotone, "Yes."

Though Robin didn't expect her to be anything but honest, he still flinched at her reply and wonder if she could be a little less blunt.

"Well, then I'm sorry."

As Raven had expected the masked hero to snap or say anything but what he had said, she glared him suspiciously with her narrowed eyes instead of accepting his apology.

"That was way too easy," she commented.

Robin opened his mouth to answer back, but then he swallowed his words down as he closed his eyes and sighed. His reaction gave Raven a strange mix of surprise and worry, so she sat down across to him before she asked, "What's bothering you?"

Robin opened his masked eyes to meet her violet ones. Then he drawled, "You mean aside from the fact that you're still trying to bite my head off even when I'm trying to be nice?"

"I don't know that you are," she remarked. "Maybe you should try a little harder."

"See?"

Raven's eyes flickered in the way Robin could tell she was laughing on the inside, so he couldn't help but gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry, Robin, but I just can't help it. Old habits die hard," Raven noted. "Now seriously, what bothers you?"

As the Boy Wonder was searching for words, the door to the main room was once again opened in a soft whoosh. Both Robin and Raven turned their attention towards the door and saw the rest of their housemates making their way into the room.

The trio seemed a little surprised to spot Robin and Raven there since they thought Robin would lock himself in his office to do a research on some criminals while Raven would be in her room to meditate.

While Beast Boy and Cyborg was still amazed, though not necessarily on the same ground, Starfire was simply happy to see her two friends. So, the auburn-haired alien smiled and greeted them ever so gleefully, "Good morning, friends. It is most wonderful to see that both of you have decided to join us for breakfast."

It was then that all the Titans exchanged their greetings before Starfire and Beast Boy made their way to join Robin and Raven at the counter. Cyborg, however, didn't sit on a stool at the counter like other Titans but entered the kitchen to start making breakfast.

"You guys sure pick a good day to show up," Beast Boy commented. "Cyborg's making waffles today. Right, Cy?"

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded then he glanced at Raven. "So you've got all your power back, Rae?"

"I think so," said Raven. "At least most of them anyway."

"And you, Rob?" Cyborg asked, gazing at his leader. "Finally decided to take a break from finding X?"

"Not exactly," replied Robin.

Robin's answer earned him curious looks from all other Titans but Raven. He knew he would soon have to explain himself, but he wasn't really sure where to start.

"Does this mean you've found a new lead on that thief?" asked the changeling.

He glanced at Raven before he started searching for words to explain the situation to his friends without having to mention the name that might accidentally cause pain to the empath.

"He isn't a threat," said the Titans' leader. "It's the organization he's working for that's the real problem."

"But I thought the Red X only works for himself," Starfire stated.

"People can change, Starfire," Robin noted. "From what I've found out, he was stealing those items for a crime organization known as Hydra."

Starfire gasped while Beast Boy's mouth turned into a big O as Cyborg muttered, "You've gotta be kidding me! Hydra?"

Raven turned to Robin and gave him a look that said 'so this is what bothers you' before she asked, "Why would they want some old artifacts?"

Robin sighed. "Because a legend has it if those artifacts are to be combined, they would become the most powerful weapon ever known to men. So I think it's safe to say that's why they want those relics."

"And exactly how're they gonna combine it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know about the how," Robin noted. "But I know they have to perform the ritual in the night planets appear on the sky in the same line at the time of total lunar eclipse."

"I think I've heard news about this type of event a while back," Cyborg noted thoughtfully. "I think it's gonna happen…tonight?!?"

Robin nodded solemnly.

"What shall we do about this?" Starfire asked the question that was written all over other Titans' faces.

"I've informed the Justice League since last week," said Robin. "Unfortunately, there's not much we can do unless we know where there'll perform their ritual. Anyway, most Justice League members have scattered around all places that could see the total eclipse, ready to respond to all situations. I was suggested that we do the same."

"Aw…man…" Beast Boy cried. "I hate this kinda thing."

After that, the room was filled with silence. Cyborg continued making waffles, but somehow he didn't think any of his friends would be able to enjoy their breakfast that day.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Atlantic__ – 10.30 PM_

The night was bright as full moon rose in the middle of the night sky. A huge freighter with a name _Ocean__'s Warrior_ floated in the middle of a calm ocean as its crew started to lower an anchor. Suddenly, the sky had become darker as a shadow began to creep upon the moon.

A man who was holding a briefcase in his hand looked up to the moon then glanced back at his watch.

"The eclipse is starting," the man announced. "Let's get everything in position. The boss will be here in an hour."

With that said, he commanded the crews to set things in different position on the deck. After everything was set, the man opened his briefcase to reveal seven pieces of antique artifacts, all made of gold and inscribed with exotic letters.

The man passed the items to his crews and pointed them to where they should be placed. Once the work was done and all items were placed in their positions, they all waited in anticipation. Soon moonlight shone onto all objects, a strange light appeared in the middle of the deck.

All crews were too busy being awed to notice a small red blip that appeared at the bottom of the gold scepter.

* * *

_Approximately __3__5__ Minutes Later_

The crews of the ship were still staring at the strange lights that displayed in the middle of the circle, which grew lighter and bigger as shadowed consumed more of the moon.

They were brought out of trance as soon as they heard a sound of an engine of a speedboat. One crew dared to ask the man who was supposed to be the commander of this task, "Is that the boss?"

The commander simply shook his head, "No." Then he raised his voice, "Gentlemen, brace yourselves. We might have an unexpected guest. Seven of you there, guard the relics. The rest, we've got to get rid of this visitor before the boss arrives."

With that said, everyone went for their weapons. They stood on guard, ready to take down whoever decided to get in their way.

The sound of the boat engine died and now all of the crews were on high alert. As two of the crews looked down from the deck, they only spotted an empty speedboat.

"Nobody's on that boat!" one crew announced.

"That's only because he's right here."

The remark brought all eyes towards the bow where a black-clad man with a skull mask was crouching.

The task leader looked as though he had just seen a ghost when he called, "Red X? But I've killed you."

Red X shrugged as he replied venomously, "Obviously, you didn't kill me enough."

"Kill him!"

All guns were pointed at the thief's direction and everyone started to fire. However, X used his teleport device to disappear from the spot before he was hit, and now he was standing close to the strange light display.

Everyone was shooting at him, so Red X had to jump up. He threw many X marks at the gunmen, sticking them to the ground, yet those men were soon replaced by other crews. So the thief made a long summersault to dodge those hits. He landed in the middle of the strange light.

Some other crews were aiming at him, and X was about to dodge when the leader commanded, "Hold your fire! We don't want to hit the relics by accident."

Red X almost sighed when he knew he was safe there for a moment.

"What do you want, Mr. X?" asked the task commander.

The thief looked at the commander as though he had just asked the most ridiculous question he had ever heard and replied, "Revenge, of course."

The task leader said nothing for a moment and glanced one of his crew who was standing behind Red X. That said crew moved slowly towards the thief.

"Why holding grudges when we can negotiate?" asked the commander. "I can ask the boss to double your payment."

"So you can double cross me again?" Red X shook his head. "I'm not stupid."

The crew sneaked closer behind Red X's back.

"Well then you've just lost your last chance to walk out of here alive," the man said then nodded, giving his crew a signal to hit.

The crew raised a metallic staff in the air and was about to hit Red X on his head, but the thief quickly spun around, kicking the crew in the chin, sending him to a deep slumber.

"What the hell," Red X said, picking something that looked like a remote control out of his belt. "I'm just gonna take as many of you down with me as I can."

With that said, Red X pressed a button on the remote. At that exact moment, all men on the ship held their breaths as they all believed there would soon face their doom.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

Robin jumped as an alarm went off. He had earlier convinced his friends to take a rest, yet he was still sitting alone in the main room, having a bad feeling in his gut. Now that the alarm had just gone off, something deep down simply told him that whatever that call was about, it wouldn't end so well.

Still, he couldn't let the feeling stop him from doing his duty at his best, so he quickly typed a command into the computer so the location of where the distress call was made appeared on the huge screen of the room.

After a while, Starfire flew in just before Raven appeared through the floor. Then Cyborg came in later, dragging an obviously sleepy Beast Boy by the ear.

"Team, we have a distress call from a ship in the middle of the Atlantic," Robin remarked. "We're going by the T-Ship. Raven…"

Robin didn't need to say anything more when Raven nodded and used her power to teleport them all to where the vehicle was.

Cyborg took a quick look around the aircraft to make sure it was airworthy before he nodded at his teammates, telling them that it was fine to board.

Robin watched as Starfire flew and helped Cyborg to his seat in the ship before she got to her own whereas Beast Boy morphed into a green bird, landed at his seat then transformed back to his human form. Just as Raven was about used her power to help him up, Robin gently clutched her elbow. She turned to him with puzzled look in her eyes.

"Sit this one out," he said in a whisper, his voiced sounded more like a request than an order.

Raven probably sensed it too, so she gave him a strange look as she asked, "Why?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this, and you've just recovered from your injury," he offered and couldn't help but think how lame it sounded.

He half expected her to laugh at him and make him regret ever saying it. Yet much to Robin's surprised, Raven didn't do what he feared, but instead, she placed her hand above his and gave it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry about me."

Nothing else was said as Raven used her power to help Robin to his seat before she got to her own. Shaking irrelevant thoughts away from his head, Robin focused on the mission at hand.

"Titans, launch!"

And with that, the Titans were, once again, out to save the day.

* * *

_Ocean'__s Warrior_

After having been stiffed for a considerable amount of time, waiting for his doom just to realize nothing really happened, the ship's commander laughed mockingly at the thief.

"It seems your bomb is a dud," said the commander.

"I never said it was a bomb," Red X retorted then he seized the opportunity to jump up and fired his red gooey stuff at the crews. "You just assumed that yourself."

Outraged, the commander shot at him, and the crews did exactly the same. So, Red X pressed a button on his belt and disappeared into thin air.

He reappeared again in the middle of the sky just to be shot at by several laser guns. He managed to dodge some, but some still scratched his skin. Red X couldn't be more grateful that his mask had covered all of his face than now that pain started to register. He gritted his teeth and continued dodging and attacking his opponents.

In the end, Red X was hit so now he fell onto the deck. He could see that the moon had started to become red so he knew it was a matter of time until the total lunar eclipse occurred. Just when the crews were surrounding him with a look that said they would finish him off, they all stopped to look at their commander when they heard a roaring sound that was a jet engine.

"Finish him inside," said the commander. "We don't know who our new company is."

Although he was being dragged along the deck, Red X couldn't help but smile underneath his mask as he knew exactly who the company would be.

* * *

Teen Titans were on board of the _Ocean's Warrior_ with the help of Raven soul self. Quickly, they looked around to figure out why they made a distress call. The ship seemed normal, except for the fact that there were strange rainbow-colored lights, in the middle of the deck and all crews were carrying laser guns. 

The commander gave Robin a plastic smile as though nothing had gone wrong and asked in a mock innocent, "I'm the captain of this ship. Is there something wrong?"

"We got your distress call," Robin stated.

"But we didn't send any."

"Really?" Robin asked. Something deep down told him there was something very odd about this whole situation. So he glanced around once again, but since there was no evidence that something had happened on board of that ship, he could only say, "I guess it was a false…"

Robin cut himself off midsentence as he heard a fight going on from inside the ship. A second later, some crews went flying out, and soon their attackers followed them out, fighting other crews off as he did.

"Red X?" Robin mumbled, glancing towards Raven as he did. As soon as he spotted a blank expression on her face, Robin pulled out his staff and headed towards the thief.

It was safe to say that Red X was caught off guard when Robin struck his staff, aiming for his head. Still, he managed to put his arms up to block it.

"Hey, I'm on your side here," the thief claimed, blocking yet another blow. "I made that freaking call."

Robin didn't even think of pausing to consider the possibility. He kicked the thief in the stomach, sending Red X flying backwards.

"Don't tell me you suddenly decide to turn yourself in."

Red X grunted as he sprung back to his feet. He then speared Robin down to the ground then used both of his hands to force Robin's head to turn to the direction of the light that had grown bigger and brighter with every second, "Take a good look."

"There's a light, so what?"

"Not the light," he growled, "The things that causes the light."

Robin looked at the scene again then he saw objects that were familiar to his eyes. He felt his skin craw as he realized he had unknowingly found the place where Hydra was performing their ritual.

"You said you didn't know how to find them."

Before the thief could say anything back, he was shot off Robin's body by a starbolt. From then, other Titans had taken over the fight with Red X.

It was when Robin was back on his feet that he noticed the way all crews and the ship's supposed captain had scattered around in circle, holding guns in their hands.

"This fight has gone on long enough," The so-called captain of the ship said as he glanced at his watch for the second time of that night. "The boss is gonna be here at any second. We can't afford to let him see all this mess."

Robin masked eyes were widened as he heard everything so clearly and knew exactly what was going to happen. It seemed Red X and all other Titans also noticed it, so they stopped fighting without having to be told. As they turned towards the line of crews, they could see that all crews were pointing their weapons towards them.

"Kill them all."

As soon as the command was over, the crews opened fire.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Teen Titans is a worldwide property of DC Comics and its associates_**

For someone who's not good at writing action scenes, I sure wrote many, and I guess this time, I really scared readers (or at least reviewers) off ::sigh:: So I'd like to express my deepest gratitude towards the people who've put up with my previous update a.k.a. **RainAwhile**, **inuyasharbd15fan09**, **Alekin**, **Dancing through the Storm**, **2hott4u**, **JenniGirl1**, and **pitfire52101**. Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, marked this story as favorite, put an alert for it, add it to community or simply stopped by to read. Have a great time ::Amaratta:::

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

When the word 'kill them all' was heard, Beast Boy was in a form of a ram, pushing his horn against Red X who block the attack with his staff as Cyborg and Starfire watched from the side, waiting for their moments to reinforce their friend while Raven hovered in the background as if she wanted no part in. Robin stood not so far aside.

Things seemed to have been frozen for a second when a sound of ammunitions piercing through the air could be heard.

The thief's and the Titans' minds went blank. In less than a second, they were about to face their not-so beautiful demise.

But nothing happened.

When they dared to pry their eyes open, they could see a dome of dark energy covering them from hails of bullets. All eyes were cast to the empath whose expression was hidden beneath the shadow of her hood.

"Way to go, Raven!" Cyborg cheered.

She simply nodded, focusing all her mind to keep the dome of energy shield up. After all, the crews were still firing at them, trying to break through the shield so they could finally hit the people inside.

At the same time, Beast Boy's continued to lunge into the thief whose defense was somewhat weaker for his attention still lingered on the empath. As a result, both the shape-shifter and the criminal fell backwards to hit Raven's energy shield.

The thief recovered fast and shoved the green ram roughly off his body before he got back up just to be on a defensive stance again as Beast Boy was about to charge in again while Cyborg and Starfire were ready to reinforce.

"Stop!" The Boy Wonder's command was heard clearly in the dome. "Save your energy. Catching him isn't our first priority right now."

With that, Robin pointed at the shield. It was then that the Titans recalled that the crews were still shooting at them. Now they were worried since they knew Raven couldn't hold on forever, especially when the sorceress herself wasn't entirely certain that she had recovered all of her power.

However, the murderous crews weren't the only thing to be worried about. There were also that strange light that seemed to grow even bigger and brighter with every second that went by, and the antiques that somehow managed to fly above the middle of the deck. Even though they had no idea what was supposed to happen to the strange light and the flying relics, their gut feelings told them that it wasn't going to be pretty for them.

"But we cannot just let him go," Starfire protested.

"Yeah, dude, did you forget what he did to Raven?"

None of the Titans could be sure if Red X really flinched at Beast Boy's question, but the thief remarked in a rather cool tone afterwards, "Well, kids, I hate to be blunt, but you need to stay alive to arrest me."

"You shut up!" Robin growled at the black-clad man before he turned to his teammate. "Team, we've just found the place where Hydra's performing their ritual. We need to stop them before they can complete it. Raven, do you think you can keep the shield up until they run out of ammos?"

Raven nodded. Her eyes glowed hot white underneath the shadow of her hood.

"Beast Boy, as soon as the shield's down, get those relics out of their positions. The rest of us will cover you. You…" Robin pointed at Red X with his masked eyes narrowed before he snarled, "Don't get in our way."

No one could tell what expression was underneath that skull mask when Red X retracted his staff, put it back his utility belt just so he could pull some projectiles out and held them in his hands instead. Assuming his fighting posture, he replied in a nonchalant tone, "Then stay out of mine."

* * *

Except for the soft noise of bullets hitting the black shield, everything seemed to be grave silent. Everyone was standing in their positions, waiting quietly for the moment to launch their attacks towards their enemies. 

As soon as the sound of the bullets went unheard, Robin shouted, "Titans, now!"

Right after Raven put down the shield, six projectiles and four birdarangs were thrown towards the crews, distracting them while they were trying to reload their weapons. Then the owners of those high-tech weapons jump towards the crews, doing their best to bring their enemies down.

Taking the chance that some of Ocean's Warrior crews were still busy trying to fend against the sudden attacks from Red X and Robin, Beast Boy leapt off in a form of a green cheetah, running towards the direction of the relics. Cyborg and Starfire were right behind the changeling, firing sonic cannons and starbolts to cover him as he went.

As the relics were now flying high in the sky, Beast Boy transformed into an eagle so he could reach to those objects. Then when he reached to one relic, he morphed into a huge green octopus so he could use his tentacles to grasp all artifacts and moved them from their positions.

However, no matter how hard he pulled, those objects didn't seem to obey. Instead, they kept flying towards one another as if to merge into one.

One crew saw what Beast Boy was doing, so he shot his laser gun towards the changeling, causing the green hero to let go of one object.

"Dudes… a little help!"

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the crew who was shooting at Beast Boy while Starfire threw her starbolts to different direction, keeping other crews from firing at them. Meanwhile, Raven rushed to join them, using her power to throw whatever objects she could find at the crews.

"I can't separate them!" Beast Boy yelled again.

Cyborg nodded at Starfire and Raven who both nodded back before they flew up the sky to help Beast Boy pulled the objects away from one another. The half machine then fired his sonic cannon in circle just to keep all crews away from his teammates.

Starfire used all her alien might to pull one of the relics away from the others, yet even with her strength, she was unable to pull them apart. Raven then tried to use her magic to pull one item away, yet before she could do so, the crew fired up so she had to use her shield to block the bullets.

"Cyborg!" she yelled.

Cyborg shot at the gunman and realized that his power was running low while there seemed to be more crews coming out to the deck. "Just how many crews are there on this ship anyway?"

Meanwhile, Robin threw more birdarangs towards the crews, sending some of them off the ship into the cold ocean. While he ran out of his birdarang, Robin pulled his fighting staff out and started to use it against two other crews that were close by.

Just when he knocked one crew down and threw another towards the sea, he felt as though something had swept his feet. At the exact second he lost his balance and fell, a laser beam went past his head. It was when he hit the ground that he spotted a red cross, which probably was what knocked him off balance. So he turned swiftly towards the direction where it possibly came from.

Red X didn't spare a glance to Robin's direction when he leapt high in the sky before he delivered a roundhouse kick at the chins of the crews who were surrounding him. He couldn't see that one crew as approaching him from behind and was about to hit him with the gun in his hand. However, before that crew could strike his blow, he was knocked to the ground with Robin's solid punch.

"Consider us even," said the hero.

Red X didn't have time to reply when he shoved Robin out of his way before he trusted his feet at other crews that came out of nowhere. At the same time, Robin swung his kicks at the crews that emerged from a different direction.

Now with their backs against each other, Robin and Red X launched their attacks, sending more crews down towards the ocean. It didn't take long for them to finally clear off the deck, so the only crews remaining there ones that were unconscious.

While they were catching their breaths, a clank, a thud and a yelp could be heard from the area where other Titans were. So both Robin and Red X turned to see Cyborg fighting hand-to-hand with the ship's supposed captain while Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire struggling to stop all antiques from merging.

Before they could react, a sound of someone kicking the door open made them both turn their attentions towards that direction. More crews came up to the deck, running to their direction.

"Go stop that…thing," the thief remarked. "I'll handle those crews."

No argument came from Robin as he darted towards the ritual area. Red X wasted no time to teleport to the door before he sealed it with his sticky red mark, preventing more crews from getting out to the deck while he dealt with those who had already been up.

Cyborg had already thrown the supposed captain off the ship when Robin reached to his spot. He then looked at his leader and informed their situation, "We can't stop these things from merging."

Robin narrowed his eyes in determination as he watched his teammates trying with all their might to separate the flying objects that were about to become one.

"I have an idea," said Robin. "Cyborg, remember the sonic boom?"

Cyborg nodded as he transformed his arm. Robin pulled a few explosive discs out of his utility belt.

"Team, scatter!"

At the end of Robin's command, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven flew off to different directions.

Robin threw three of his explosive discs towards the merging relics while Cyborg used his sonic cannon to heighten the devices' power.

A second later, a blast went off and brightened the night sky with its fluorescent blue light for a second before everything went dark. The Titans had to look away and covered themselves from the debris that was flying off in all directions.

* * *

The blast could be seen clearly even from the helicopter that was half a mile away, heading towards the ship's direction. The man who was sitting as a passenger on that said helicopter placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder so the pilot looked at him and asked, "What's the matter, boss?" 

"Our plan has already been interrupted," said the boss.

"Are we still heading there?"

"No, but don't head back just yet," the boss noted grimly. "I'll give them my little parting gift first."

With that said, the boss pulled a metallic box that had a red button on it out of his pocket, and with a vicious gleam in his eyes, he pressed the button.

A deafening boom was clearly heard before a reddish orange light brightened up the night sky. The passenger smirked sadistically as the last scene he saw before everything was consumed by the darkness was the picture of a huge freighter that was once known as Ocean's Warrior blowing up in the sky.

He patted the pilot on his shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

"_… from Atlantic Ocean. After eight hours of searching for survivors, the search was stopped. Coastguards have rescued at least thirty crews from the water after the Ocean's Warrior sank last night, but it is believed that there were approximately one hundred crews on board of the ship. Police said the cause of the accident is still under investigation…_" 

A door was knocked before it was opened in a creek, so a long finger moved to press a button on a TV remote to mute the sound but didn't turn it off when the screen display a picture of several rescue boats, surrounding the remains of the sunken ship.

"Mr. Cardozo, your guest has arrived."

The owner of the said finger nodded, "Let him in."

A second later, his guest walked quietly in, turning his attention towards the TV for a second while Cardozo stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Wilson," the crime lord greeted. "I'm glad you decide to come. Please, have a seat."

With that said, Carodzo gestured his guest to a chair across to his own seat. As _Mr. Wilson_ walked in and took the seat offered, Cardozo sat down.

"I assume that you have considered my proposal," Cardozo began.

"I won't be here if I haven't, and from what I saw, there's no reason why I should say no to your offer."

Cardozo's face broke off into a grim grin. "Then I'm glad to have you on board, Mr. Wilson."

Cardozo stood up and proffered his hand for a handshake, so Wilson, too, stood up. A bare hand met a grey gauntlet as they shook their hands.

"Call me Slade," said the man. "After all, from now on, we'll be working together."

With that said, both men glanced viciously at the television screen that was now displaying the picture of five superheroes standing on a rescue boat. A yellowish orange ship that was known as the T-ship and a white speedboat could be seen floating in the background.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

"Alright, man, that's it," Cyborg announced after he put the last patch over a wound on Robin's upper arm, so the masked hero rolled down his sleeve. "Now, guys, any of you hungry?"

When they heard no response, Robin and Cyborg glanced towards sofa, which the shape-shifter, the empath and the alien princess had occupied after Cyborg had checked up on them, just to see that Beast Boy and Starfire had already dozed off while Raven was sipping her tea quietly.

"I guess they just want to sleep," Robin noted with a soft expression.

"Yeah, I'll need to re…"

Before Cyborg finished his line, a static appeared on the huge TV screen that was used as a TV and a transmitter. The static soon disappeared just to be replaced by a picture of a room with seven figures sitting at an oval table. At the head of the table sat a green-alien-looking figure. To his right sat a man in a black with pointy-ear mask, a black-haired woman in red strapless top and a red-clad masked man. To his left were a man clad in blue shirt and red cape, a man in black and green suit and a redheaded woman who had a pair of wings behind her back.

"Greeting, Teen Titans," spoke a green-skinned alien-looking figure.

The waking Titans glanced up and jumped quickly to their feet as soon as they realized the people in the screen were founding members of the Justice League, the Martian Manhunter, the Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Superman, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl.

"J'onn," Robin replied. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"This is about the incident this morning," said the Martian. "We wish to know all details that are omitted from the media."

Robin nodded before he began to tell the Justice League about how they got on board of that ship from the start, including Red X's involvement in the mission. He then told them about how the ship was exploded right after the ritual was stopped and how they only survived because Raven managed to use her power to teleport them away just in time. Then he noted about how one crew mentioned about their boss coming to the ship, yet no one else showed up after the Titans.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we any evidence to connect this ship to Hydra," Robin concluded.

"It's not your fault. What about the survivors? Can we link them back to Hydra or Michael Cardozo?"

"If my suspicion is correct and Cardozo is really the man behind the ship's explosion, I highly doubt any crews would talk even if they did know something."

"And the criminal who was the reason you were there at the first place? Red X?"

"He was still on board when the ship exploded," said Robin. "His body, like of many crews, remains missing. From all circumstances, we're now performing on the assumption that he was killed in that explosion."

"Then we have to work on other leads to bring down this whole organization," the Martian stated. "We'll need all the help we could get, and last night mission has proved that your team would be a great addition to the League. So, what do you think about being members of Justice League?"

"We'll have to discuss it before we can give you our answer," Robin replied.

J'onn nodded. "In that case, contact us when you reach your decision. Watchtower, out."

And with that, the transmission ended.

"So what do you guys think?" Robin asked.

When he turned around for an answer, Robin had to scratch his head as he realized Cyborg had already stopped functioning due to the fact that he ran out of battery while Raven was no longer in that room.

* * *

Robin narrowed his eyes as he was greeted with a bright morning light as soon as he opened the door to the rooftop and made his way out. 

Although his vision wasn't in its best quality due to the bright light and his lack of sleep, the Boy Wonder still searched the area with his eyes then he had to sigh softly as he spotted the empath standing by the edge of the roof, looking out into the ocean.

If she had acknowledged his presence, she had made no indication. Yet, Robin knew that she was able to sense him coming even when he was halfway there. They had a mental bond, and sometimes they used it to find each other while some other times, like in the past couple of months, they used it to avoid one another.

"I thought I might find you here," he declared as he approached to her side.

Since she didn't respond, Robin continued in a more accusing tone, "You left while I was talking to the Justice League. Is there something I should worry about?"

She shook her head but made no attempt to explain why she left without a word, knowing all too well that Robin wouldn't press her for something she wasn't ready to say. They stood quietly for a moment before the empath broke the silence.

"Do you really believe he's gone?"

There was no need for the masked hero to ask who 'he' was, so he turned to watch the side of the empath's face.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "Whether he is or he's not."

"No," she said with finality. "It doesn't."

Although Raven appeared to have recovered fast, Robin couldn't help but wonder if it was just her façade. So he looked at her more closely, trying to evaluate her true feelings, yet the indifferent mask she had keenly put on was barely readable. So he simply asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am," she claimed, giving him a small reassuring smile. "It's just hard when you're manipulated by someone you thought you could love. He made me feel so loved and needed, Robin, and for a moment there, I really thought that I was special, that I've found something true. Then it all turned out to be a lie."

"You still love him."

It was a statement, not a question or an accusation.

Raven closed her eyes, and instead of confirming or denying Robin's statement, she simply noted in an even voice, "If there's ever a chance between me and him at all, there's none now. Who knows? Maybe it ended even before it had started. It rooted in a lie and no matter what it had twisted itself into, it is and it'll always be a lie. Nothing can change that."

Raven paused for a moment to take a deep breath. Once again, staring into the ocean, she continued, "I can't trust him, and there's no room for love without it. I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

After she finished her line, Raven closed her eyes and hung her head.

While his heart was supposed to ache when she still appeared to care about the man who was supposed to just a history, Robin didn't felt any pain. All he felt at that point was a sense of understanding.

Taking a long look at the sorceress, he observed, "If true love was so easy to find, then it wouldn't be so precious."

Still having her eyes closed, Raven mumbled, "Maybe I was never made for love."

Robin shook his head although he knew she wouldn't see it.

"Everybody is made for love," he countered softly. "You just haven't found the right man yet."

To that, Raven chuckled dryly.

"I can assure you, Raven, if that right man hasn't already been in your life, someday he will come along," Robin continued with a tender smile. "Then he will love you, cherish you, make you happy and wipe away all the tears that you cry."

With that said, Robin reached his hand out to wipe a lone tear Raven didn't realize she had shed. Raven didn't flinch from his tender gesture but simply looked up to meet his masked eyes.

Keeping his hand on Raven's cheek, Robin continued softly, "All you need to do is give him a chance."

Understanding his insinuation, Raven placed her hand on Robin's wrist and squeezed it lightly before she let go.

"Maybe someday," she promised. "But I just don't think I'm ready to let anyone in right now."

Letting his hand fall to his side, Robin nodded with an understanding smile.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Raven's lips curved into a soft smile as she moved a little closer to the masked man, and no other words needed to be said. In the end, they stood side by side, watching as the sun rose higher above the horizon as if to promise them a better and brighter new day.

**The End**


End file.
